The King Of Monsters
by Black Doberman
Summary: "I promise that I'll bring a new age." Were the words of the new God Of Monsters. No one will stand in Percy's way as he tries to fulfill that promise. Watch as this boy is reborn and raised to be the god that men and gods fear alike, and will either ruin or save Olympus. AU, godlike later, not OP yet (maybe), no pairing yet/at most two girls, a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there BD here with a new story. It's the one I was planning on writing alongside the hanging Gardens; which is a Naruto story. Why change? Some may ask. Well it's because I started reading Percy Jackson fics first before any other and have finally decided to add my story to the good, bad, and worse of fiction.**

 **Now this is my second story and first Percy Jackson story; wait till like the third chapter if you're going to shit on this story. Which for some reason if you're still reading it and you don't like it. All I gotta say is… (Whispers) I win bitch! But that's beside the point.**

 **Now as I was saying this story will be a weird one because I haven't seen many that have started like the way I'm doing. (Just finish the chapter and then you'll see why.) the same concept yes I've seen many do, but the beginning no. another thing I'll be changing the appearance of the hellhounds from mastiffs in the original story to the hellhounds in Riddick. They'll keep their size but looks are different. Just look up hellhounds from Riddick. Reason? I'd be scared if I saw a giant mastiff coming at me but I'd shit myself if I saw this kind of hellhound running at me.**

 **I will update this story randomly because like I said before I'm a junior with those damn tests this year and in other things all the while writing the other story which is my main. so please chill about updates.**

 **And lastly I haven't picked out the pairing yet so wait.**

 **Now shall we begin? Scarlet you may do the honors.**

 **Scarlet 'Alright Master BD. Master BD does not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or books and belongs solely to Rick Riordan. Please go read and watch the official release.'**

 **Chapter 1: A Primordial and a Mother**

 **End of the second Titan War.**

It's funny how fast a bad day can turn into a terrible one. One minute you're fighting a Titan and you think that you beat him; I mean having a dagger strike **the only** weak spot tends to give many that type of impression, but if you have the luck of a demigod; things never go that smoothly.

Here's the perfect example: Percy Jackson son of Poseidon thought he defeated the Titan King and is going to share a hug or passionate moment with his girlfriend Annabeth only to have said Titan's weapon (a scythe) shoved right under peck from the back. While said Titan holds said scythe in a reverse grip fashion.

'So much for being invincible guess the Achilles doesn't protect against Titan weapons.' Thought Percy. 'The scythe must of just finished forming as Kronos was dying.'

The hero Percy Jackson is facing his girlfriend, Annabeth, and has the blade of Kronos' scythe sticking right through him.

"Jackson! Just because I'm going to die. Doesn't mean I can't try to at least take you with me!" yells out Kronos.' As he once again takes control of the body that he and Percy's… friend?… Luke shared. As he dies from the knife in his Achilles heel.

So Kronos, true to his word ripped the scythe upward leaving a large gap that nearly separated Percy's arm. Only then did he dissolve into dust leaving only Percy and Annabeth in the council room of the gods.

All was silent as Annabeth watched her boyfriend stare at her with eyes full of pain, but strangely relief. The silence was broken only because of the sound that Percy made as he stood there and choked up a bit of blood before falling forward. As he fell Annabeth made to stop the fall, but was never able to because as she moved to catch him; time had stopped. Quite literally and four figures appeared.

The first looked like an old wizard one would see in a video game with a long white robe that went down to his feet and had a silver medallion that looked to have an hourglass on it. He had long white hair that went down to his shoulders and a white beard to go along with it. He also carried a white scythe that looked to have some sort of skull at the top facing away from the blade on the scythe. While the other three looked to be covered in brown and black rags that looked dirty and worn out. Each looking as if they had a foot in the grave.

"We told you not to interfere with this Chronos!" said the voice of an old woman

"We said not to, but-" said another but was smaller than the first.

"-here you are. What do you want with this hero?" asked the tallest only to continue before letting the primordial reply. "Even though he was not meant to die here; it still happened and we have set up a backup plan incase an error were to occur like the one now."

The smallest continued. "His younger brother who is only a year younger was meant to take his place in the next war if such an error were to occur."

"My nieces, I hope you know that you hold no power over us primordials. We are outside your power to control; as are the ones we chose to help or guide."

"Yes, we know this. That is why when you said that you planned to help this demigod we tried to keep you away. Now what do you want with the child. He is dying. "

At that Chronos smiled. "We primordials believe that the age of these gods are over and require… a new batch, as the people of this age would say."

The fates stared at the ancient god in horror and in awe. "You cannot simply decide when a new golden age may appear. Have you and the others even thought of the fallout of such an event. The amount of death and destruction that the war would cause not to mention that Gaea stirs as we speak."

"I have already had a talk with my sister on the subject as well as a few others, and all are in agreement that we need another golden age of gods. We ourselves won't rule if that's what you three are worried about. No, we have already selected our king that we will support and that boy. No, man. Right in front of you is the person I speak of." He then jested with his hand to the demigod that is frozen in time and dying.

"Chronos, even if you wanted to; the boy's soul is… was in the middle of disintegrating. The wound alone is fatal to the soul because by the looks of it Kronos intended to make this demigod fade."

"Now combine it with the fact that the weapon that caused that wound is the scythe of Kronos. His soul is incapable of being saved." Continued the other.

"His soul can be saved, but it will be incomplete; but that is why this may be an even better opportunity to do this. If were to have waited till the original time i feel that the process may have killed him. I also can't allow him to go through the normal cycle of rebirth for what we plan to do, or more correctly what we plan to give him."

This got the three thinking on what they planned to do before the smallest gasped and asked in a shaky voice. "You don't mean that you're going to give him that power. I have felt it reawaken recently and wondered who had awakened it. For only a primordial can wake the power and bestow it on to someone."

"Yes, that power. He is the only one we see as worthy to wield it. For he is loyal and has a sense of mortality that is almost incorruptible making it highly unlikely that he would go mad with the power that he will wield."

The tallest walked over in front of Percy as if examining him. "You wish, for this mortal. To rule and bring another golden age?"

The shortest then spoke. "As what? A king?"

Chronos then walks up to the still frozen Percy and places his hand on Percy's chin while looking him in his time frozen eyes. He then turns back to them with a smile that looked as if he had found something he was looking for. "If he so chooses. We the primordials have chosen. We feel we have manipulated for far too long and so have you. We will let him decide the future. Whether it be good, or bad. The present gods and world will be in his hands."

The fates again had a look of shock on their faces. "We can't allow that. Mortals and gods must have some sort of leash on them to control them. We can't allow it Chronos; we will oppose you at every turn and will pull all our strings against him."

"Sister wait!" shouted the smallest. It caused to the tallest to stop in her tirade and look back. "Sister don't you think it would be nice to rest. To let go and just let fate take its course. I mean; wouldn't it be nice to not worry about the mortals. If we let him decide then its as if we're letting fate decide for itself. You know as much as I do that fate can only be guided and pushed in the right direction. So why not just let it run its course without us manipulating it. If we let this go now we can finally be at rest and not worry anymore."

This caused the tallest to hesitate with a response and made her think about how it would be nice to rest. To not worry with what the mortals do and let fate run its course like it was meant to.

How it was REALLY meant to; without them or any other higher beings manipulating its course and most of the time messing it up even further.

'Yes that would be nice; not having to worry anymore.' She thought.

The medium one then spoke; surprising both sisters. "I accept. I no longer want to worry over the mortals, never want to think of ways to prevent things and I never want to watch and cause pain for _'the greater good of the world_ ".

Then something happened that surprised everyone there. The middle sister began to shed tears. "I don't want to be hated anymore for the death of people we could have otherwise saved. I don't want to be the one to cause pain or be looked at as if I hate the world… I just… I just." She then fell to her knees covering her face as she cried even harder. "I just want it to end. I know you two do as well." She then looked at the people there with tears running down her face. "I know you both ignore it, but I know the both of you hear all the cursing of our names."

'Cursing of names?'Thought a confused Chronos, but then it dawned on him. They were like the primordials. Were even though they no longer ruled they still heard prayers that involved their domains on occasions if the thought was powerful enough.

He heard many prayers and begging from all creators. From animals to the most powerful gods sometimes all, most of the time, begging for more time whether it be to fix a mistake, stay with a loved one, or to ask for more time for a loved one. It was another, if small, reason why most of the primordials wish to fade, or at least want to stay in a slumbering state. For they all possess domains so broad, like darkness or time, that most of the powerful prayers are heard, and more often than not they received many that weren't very… pleasant. It was the same here only much worse, for the domain of fate is considered one of the biggest if not _the_ biggest domain. So it was no surprise to him that they received many prayers that were powerful enough to get through and he was sure almost all were unpleasant to listen to.

"I can't take it anymore! I want it to end! Please!"

The smallest and tallest looked at each other with understanding in their eyes. While it was fun to watch over the humans sometimes, to help prevent the outcome of wars that would destroy the world or on occasion save a being. It was always outweighed by the stressful and saddening responsibility of doing what was _good_ for the world. It made them kill people that were completely innocent. Drive the healthiest and peaceful people insane and murderous. It was a job that was difficult on the psyche; even for immortal beings like themselves it was still difficult.

The smallest went to her sister that was still crying and began to comfort her. While the tallest walked up again and looked the frozen boy in the eye. "Are you sure that he won't destroy the planet, universe or other universes?" She asks while she stares down the frozen boy,

Chronos looked at the tallest with eyes that sparkled; giving him a grandfatherly look. "While I can't say for certain I would have to bet against it. He still lives on this planet and if he did end up destroying it. It would be to rebuild from the ground up. To start over and wipe the slate clean with humanity which isn't a bad idea if you ask me." He says with a light chuckle.

The tallest then looked back at him and gave him a smile that radiated happiness. She then turned to the other sisters and walked toward them. She then placed a hand on both sister's face before chanting. "Then we agree to let fate flow as it was meant to. To let the current run its course; whether it be deep or shallow, raging or peaceful. Let it be known with Chronos as witness that we release our hold on the strings of life and death. We relinquish our claim to fate so that we may rest and be at peace." With that their bodies glowed and made a bright light within the frozen room.

As the fates released their power on the strings of fate Chronos watched with a smile that showed he was proud at the decision that his nieces made.

As the light faded completely Chronos watched with surprise at what the three sisters looked like. Each one not looking like old women that looked as if they had a foot in the grave but looking like nothing more than a toddler around the age of four years old. They all had shrunk to about four feet and looked to be covered in the rags that they wore when they first appeared here. Though they all looked the same with the exception of a slightly almost minute height differences and hair differences.

"We look so young." Said the smallest in delight.

"I wanted to make us a bit older than this but this can work, maybe." The tallest said.

"I… I…can't hear them anymore." Said, who Chronos assumed was the middle sister. "It's quiet." She said again as tears once again began to fall, but this time from happiness.

"Since we're young again let's pick new names. So we can blend in." said the tallest as the smallest hugged the middle with joy.

"Oh I want Chloe. It's the closest to my name and I kinda liked mine." Said the smallest now named Chloe. She had dirty blonde hair and lightly tanned skin with very blue almost purple eyes.

"I… I… I like Sophie" The middle now named Sophie said as she began to calm down. Sophie looked the same as Chloe with the exception that her hair was the lightest out of all of them with light blonde hair.

"I always liked Eva so that's mine name now." Exclaimed the tallest looking the same but with honey blonde hair.

The three then looked at their uncle with Eva, speaking first. "So what will you do with his soul now; since half the soul was destroyed."

Chronos looked at his now four? Year old nieces and chuckled amusingly. "I have to say that my nieces look much cuter now that they look so young." His comment got the three to blush from embarrassment. Though he became a bit more serious now that he talked about the boy. "Well the others and I wanted to wait until after the next war or during to confront him, because of what would have happened." He says in an almost pitying tone. The boy was destined to be another Greek hero where he does good but is screwed in the end because of the gods.

"Yes we foresaw it and we would have let it happen but as you see it is now impossible. So what do you plan to do?" asked Chloe.

"Well that's easy… Sort of. I will take his soul and fill the missing half with the power. It will give his soul time to adapt to the power as he grows and will be able to accept it fully when he is older. We will also give him a new body and we have already chosen the mother that will raise him."

"Oh, who is the mother then? Is she a deity?" Asked Sophie.

"No… We thought that since he will have _that_ power he should be born from one." Chronos said as he walked to Percy to begin the process of taking his soul out of his body.

"Wait you can't mean a mon-" asked Eva.

"Yes, we have selected someone to carry him and she will hopefully not kill him."

"Won't this cause a problem later if he ever remembered his past?" Asked Chloe.

"Well we planned on sealing his memories away and we were going to ease him into them with dreams but we are unsure at the moment." Chronos then turned and allowed the sisters to see the soul he had in his hand.

At first when they saw it. It looked like a little white orb of energy that fit in the palm of his hand. Chronos then walked to them and showed what he held. In his hand was a baby that was curled up and looked to be made of some sort of white energy.

"It's so cute" said Sophie quietly. As if not to wake the child who looked to be sleeping.

"I regressed the soul of the child to that of an infant but kept the memories within untouched. He will remember who he was in time but in the meantime he shouldn't remember a thing as long as nothing traumatic happens or we're forced to bring them to the surface." He said as he watched his nieces look at the childlike soul in his hand with wonder. Though looking at his nieces he came up with an idea to help them and give them something to live for as mortals or partial immortals if they wish to be later.

"Hmm, looking at you now it almost seems as if you're infatuated with the boy." He said with a chuckle as he saw the look of embarrassment on their faces. "Why not help take care of him?"

None of them said anything as they looked up at him with eyes that seem to go through a mix of emotions. Though Sophie spoke first in a shaky voice. "Can we really?"

Chloe and Eva looked at her surprised again. They felt as if the person next to them wasn't their sister with all that has happened today. They thought that they understood each other well enough to guess each other's reactions and answers, but with Sophie acting so differently than she normally does debunked that thought.

"Yes you may. I will make sure to tell your mother to mention it to the new mother, but I must know now so that I may tell her."

Sophie looked to her sisters with pleading eyes. Hoping that they would come along with her; she always wanted a child of her own and while it wouldn't be her child she could help raise a demigod whose life she had a hand in ruining.

"If you want to; I don't see why not. It could be good for us and…" Eva started but paused.

Though Chloe continued "It can be redemption for us. In helping raise a demigod… well… god now. We can redeem ourselves." She said with a voice that was trickled in pain.

"Then I will inform your mother now. Come here so that I can bring you somewhere to rest and wait until the new mother is ready."

As they walked towards him Eva asked the question on everyone's mind. "Umm, uncle who is the mother that you have selected?"

As they grabbed on to Chronos he smiled. "Oh, forgot to tell you." He said sheepishly and looked down at his three nieces and then smiled.

"Medusa."

 **Battle of Manhattan: right after they leave.**

'To think I rushed over here to help fight in this war. Only to show up and see that we're losing the Titans dead and so is most of the army along with my sisters. What a waste of time.' Were the thoughts of Medusa.

Medusa was by no means a ugly monster. She was still quite beautiful with her olive skin slim and well sculpted body. She wore a black corset that was made of leather and wore tight leather pants that clung to her body. Both were trimmed with white. And to finish the look she had black leather thigh high combat boots. **(For face think clash of the titans 2010)**

Medusa looks over the battlefield as the monster are slowly pushed back. She knew that as soon as the last Titan was killed they would lose the battle. It was almost embarrassing. To think that all the monsters down there on the battlefield were feared throughout the Greek world and now they were looked down on by demigods. Looked at as weak beasts with the exception of a few; like herself.

"I have no reason to stay here if they are destined to fail." She said quietly to herself.

She then walked to the edge of the building she was on and jumped off using her iron like nails/claws to grip the side of the building to slow her fall. As she reached the ground she looked down the alleyway towards the battle and sighed in disappointment. Only to turn back around and proceed to walk in the opposite direction away from the fighting.

"It's good that you saw no point in fighting. I would have had to stop you then if you did." Said a female's voice.

The voice sounded silky and calm. Almost relaxing she dare say, and she knew that the creature was either very powerful or very stupid if it sounded relaxed while speaking to her.

Medusa looked up and down the alley seeing no-one within the alley. She was going to continue walking out of the alley; when all of a sudden the owner of the voice jumped out of the shadows on the ground grabbed her face and held it inches from her own.

Medusa, one of the most frightening monsters was scared stiff as the... human? No, the creature that **resembled** a woman, held her head in her hands all the while she radiated an old and fighting aura that was filled with power.

"Now i know why you were convened by so many during your years as a human, and why Athena was so jealous." said the woman creature.

"What?" Was the only thing that could escape her mouth.

"Your eyes; they're beautiful. So light a brown that they resemble glistening gold." said the woman in a soothing voice as she backed away from her and let go of her head.

This allowed Medusa to jump back and get into a stance as if ready to pounce at the speaker. While her head full of snakes hissed and waved sporadically looking and smelling the woman in front of her.

"My dear there is no reason to be afraid. I have not come to harm you. So please relax. In fact, I've come to offer you something that I doubt you would deny." Again the voice said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

When Medusa saw her she was awestruck. The woman was a beautiful with fair skin and long flowing silky jet black hair. She wore a black long sleeve floral lace dress that came to just above the knees.

"I am Nyx primordial of darkness and mother of hellhound, fates and many others to sum it up."

Medusa looked at the woman in awe and a bit jealous, because she once upon a time looked like that; beautiful and young. Though she was brought out of her thoughts quickly once hearing her name. "That's impossible, the primordials are dead, gone, faded away. The only that remain are Gaea and Tartarus. Though Tartarus is but a shell and _home_ for us monsters." She said but Nyx heard her emphasis on home, but not monster.

"I agree that no one not even monsters should be condemned to that place. Only the filth of the world, but you said monster as if you are one." Nyx took a breath and then continued. "Do you believe yourself a monster?" She asked.

Medusa looked at her quizzically. 'Is this some sort of test?' Were her thoughts. "Yes I do." She said hesitantly.

"Oh that's a shame. We thought that you were the one." she sighed before continuing. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to ask someone else to carry the child." Nyx said almost mockingly. She then turned and walked to the shadow and began to slowly sink into it but stopped as she heard Medusa yell out.

"Wait! Child? What do mean?" She asked frantically.

Nyx smiled and then turned around and had a face that showed dramatized worry. "Oh, us primordials were going to give the gift of a child to a monster and that monster was you, but we needed someone that didn't see themselves as a monster, well fully at least, because the child was once a mortal human and will look and act like a human. We thought that since you were once a human. That you had some sort of humanity left but I guess not. We also thought that since you, unlike most monsters, can't reproduce. So we thought to grace you with one." Nyx then took a thinking pose. "Maybe Arachne would accept; though she is in Rome at the moment. So that would be a bit difficult." She thought allowed.

While Nyx rambled Medusa was in shock. The primordials, who she assumed have faded, we're offering her the chance to have a child. Something that she never had the chance to have. Unless you count Pegasus but that didn't really count because she had it from the rape of Poseidon. Don't get her wrong even though Pegasus sides with the gods she still loved it because it was her child in a weird sort of way… it was confusing ok!

"Wait! I'll take the child." She said hurriedly.

"Oh? But you said that you see yourself as a monster. I don't see why we should let you take care of a child that was once a human."

"I can care for it. I took care of my youngest sister when we lived a thousand years ago. I know how to raise a child and care for it far more than most monsters." Medusa practically begged.

"Ohhh, I don't know. A lot of responsibility comes with raising this child. He will mold the rest of the world and future. So I don't know if you should. I mean if you raise him wrong he many destroy the world and universe as we know it." She said; though lied about the universe. She knew that if he wasn't raised right the demigod could destroy the world, even if he gained back the memories of his past.

"Mold the world? What do you mean?"

"Well that's because you won't be carrying any random child. You'll be carrying a godling."

The shock on medusa's face would have been priceless and probably would have won awards for best shocked face if Nyx had taken a picture. "So, do you still want it? Do you still want to carry a godling?"

Medusa was hesitated once again weighing whether or not she could care for a godling, but Nyx answered some questions that she was about to ask.

"If you do take the godling he will act like any other human child. Though he will age at a slightly increased rate, but it's hard to say how fast he will age in both mind and body, but I do believe that you will have a few years before he will have to meet his 'sponsor' if you can call it that."

"Sponsor?"

"One primordial wishes to bless him. He said something about 'fitting nicely with his domain'."

"He has a domain already? Don't godlings have to wait for their domains to… awaken; I guess is the right word."

"Normally they do, but this is a human we have chosen to lead this world, if he chooses to that is, but considering what his domain entails. It would always be there and be awake the moment he is born. Hell it'll probably be sooner than that considering that monsters have very acute senses."

"Monsters? Why would monsters… be able… to… Wait! You mean tha-" Nyx cut her off though as she was about to yell out in surprise.

"Yes. Monsters will have a god, and you will carry him and bring him into the world." Nyx said with a smile. "All we ask is that you love and care for the child while he grows. To be there when he cries, when he's happy and when he is ready to move on. I ask this because even though his early life wasn't the worst. It still wasn't the best, so please care for the child. He will face many challenges in the years to come." She paused to gouge the reaction from the snake headed woman and what she saw surprised her.

Medusa did not cry out in joy or react badly. She just smiled and looked at the primordial as if she had just given her the world. Which Nyx guessed she was. What they offered her was a second life basically. A chance to start over and raise a child that would help her race in the future a race that while powerful and strong; was weak and unstable at the same time.

"Your reaction to my words shows what I think your answer is, but you must make the final decision." Nyx then reached out her hand to Medusa. "Do you accept what we offer you and promise to protect and raise the child. To raise him as both a human and monster so that he may bring peace and understand the balance of both worlds?"

Medusa looked at the hand. 'This is the start of a new life she thought.' As she raised her hand and allowed Nyx to pull her towards her and have her stand next to her.

"Oh, Medusa I almost forgot. You will have a few helping hands to help you with the child." Nyx said as they began to sink into the shadow.

"What do you mean?"

"My daughters said they'd help." Nyx said with a hundred-watt smile.

"Wait, which one?" She asked as they were both absorbed into the ground. Leaving no trace that they were there with the exception of a claw marks on the side of the building."

 **After time was unfrozen (play Moonsong by: Adrian first one)**

All was silent as Annabeth watched her boyfriend stare at her with eyes full of pain, but strangely relief. The silence was broken only because of the sound that Percy made as he stood there and choked up a bit of blood before falling forward. As he fell Annabeth made to stop the fall and she did, sliding under him to catch his weight; with him landing on her.

"Percy!" She yelled out

No response. She turned him over on his back and adjusted him so that his head is on her lap. She then cupped his face in her hands.

"Come on seaweed brain. Wake up." She said as tears started to fall.

Again no response.

"Please don't leave me." Tears started to freely fall from her eyes.

At that moment that doors to the council room were slammed open and in walked the gods and demigods that fought down on the streets. Each and everyone either a friend and comrade of war. Though, she notices some that stand out from others.

The first was Poseidon. As he walked in he held a smile on his face expecting to see his son there. Healthy with maybe some minor wounds but what he walked into wasn't what he expected. He knew that Kronos wasn't alive because they could still feel the power that radiated off their thrones as he got closer to the throne room, but he didn't think that Kronos would take his son with him to the grave.

The sea god ran to his son and kneed beside the girl that held his son and looked at him. His son held no pained face or one of sorrow but instead one of peace. The face that showed that he was happy and relieved at how things had transpired.

The next was Thalia, as she looked at the boy that was her cousin and closest friend. She looked heartbroken and allowed the tears to flow freely. She was hugged by another hunter that Annabeth didn't recognize and quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

Then there was Nico. He looked like something died within him as he looked at his 'brother' and closest friend's body half expecting him to just jump up and yell "Surprise!" He knew that while it was highly unlikely; it was still possible to die with the curse of Achilles in battle.

The rest looked on with sadness or held no expression. Hestia looked on with sorrow as one of the few demigods that acknowledged her laid there. Clarisse tried to hide it but she saw some tears. The Stolls looked on with sadness. Will and Michel both looked down as to offer respect.

Poseidon looked at his son's body and whispered to himself. "I'm so sorry my son. I never wanted this for you."

 **Later at Camp Half Blood**

The battle was over and night had fallen. The camp was neither in the mood to celebrate or party. They could only grieve as they all mourned the deaths of the deceased and heroes that had fallen that day.

Never would they be paraded around like war heroes or grieved by millions as they rest. No, this was the demigod life. Where all your wars were in secret and the fallen were never fully recognized. The fallen would be turned to ash and maybe a memorial built in there honor that would never seen by them or the world because the world new nothing about them.

They all stood at the front were they lined up shrouds side by side. Each for a demigod that had died during the battle along with the weapon that said demigod or hunter fought with. There were demigods of all the gods and they even built shrouds for the hunters but at the center of all the shrouds was a green shroud with a very familiar bronze sword in front of it.

Hestia walked in front of the group and cleared her voice to get their attention. "On this night we offer our respect to the children that put their lives on the line for us. The strong and brave, courageous and kind. We offer this to the souls that pass and hope that they go to the Plains of Elysium or are offered a chance to be reborn into a better life than the one they had." She then walked to the center where Percy's shroud lay and rested a hand on his. "Percy we thank you for your sacrifice and defeating Kronos when we could not. We will always remember you." She whispered and then turned to the group again. "All hail Perseus! Slayer of Kronos and Bane of The Titans!" She yelled and with that all the demigods bent to one knee

"Hail Perseus! Slayer of Kronos! Bane of Titans" The demigods shouted.

And with that she used her power over the hearth to create a fire that would burn all the shrouds starting with Percy's.

"Goodbye Perseus." She whispered as she walked away; letting a single tear fall from her eye as she walked back to the front to where the rest of the surviving demigods and hunters stood as they mourned the loss of their hero's. All watching as the flames licked the shrouds and lit them ablaze in a way that was mesmerizing.

Some would even later claim seeing animals made of flames standing next to some of the shrouds as they burned as if standing guard to protect the body that lay in side. While others would say that they saw some of the fallen stand beside their shroud in younger states of their lives smiling and even waving at friends that were there.

Never before had the demigods and hunters seen a fire that was so filled with life and sorrow. Never had they thought that fire could come to life as it did that night. As the fire burned the shrouds of the fallen, but the gods have seen it before.

The gods only saw it when Hestia either was extremely sad or joyful and to say that they were surprised was an understatement, but none said a thing. As they all glanced at the goddess that controlled the flames in front of them all seeing the tears that fell from her chin from behind her as she let her emotions control the flames. Each one wondering why she cared so much for the demigods as much as she did considering none were her children, but again they did not ask.

For that night, was filled with a sorrow that left many crying into the night as they all eventually left. Leaving only the swords that were there in the middle of the field marking where the final resting place for where the bodies of the heroes were.

 **Ok thats a good spot to leave it. To start off i know some will be hesitant to read this because stories like this aren't normally finished. Well i plan to finish this or at the very least ask someone else to finish it if i can't.**

 **Next the reason i choose to do what i did some may ask. Well in all honesty I've had this idea brewing in the back of my head for a while now and I couldn't figure out what universes to do it in. originally i planned for this to be a bleach fic but there were a few that were already like this and i know while there are a few with there being a god of monsters its either indirect or it's never finished. So basically the reason is because I wanted to.**

 **Why medusa? Ehh thought it would be good. Not may fics with medusa.**

 **Goal in story/end point? Not a clue really. Just wanted to get idea out and leave a lot of open room to build and grow. Still don't know where i want to take this. That's another reason why i won't be updating this fast.**

 **Pairings? I know some will be pm-ing me about this. I don't know but i think it will be a monster. So chill.**

 **I think that covers most things; so if any of you have QUESTIONS PM ME! (Only questions) Comments and reviews on the story in the comment section.**

 **Also i encourage you to tell me if you think i missed something or left plot holes in my story. Just keep the flames a little low please. No need to roast me when addressing the grammar.**

 **Oh last thing since i don't really know where to take this I'm open to suggestions and am (if necessary) willing to rewrite first chapter. PM me about those. That's the only other thing to PM me about ok.**

 **Now with that out of the way I think that's it.**

 **So wherever you are have a safe day wherever you live BD out.**


	2. Dreams and the Future

**I am sorry about this update i uploaded the wrong file to this story. this one is the finished version. please for give me.**

 **I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books or other things that i incorporate into this fic that is from an outside source.**

 **Chapter 2: Dreams and the future**

* * *

Dreams. Dreams are a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind as they sleep. Those are what dreams are. Thoughts and sometimes memory's mixed together. What she was experiencing was not a thought that ever occurred to her or a memory that she's ever had. No, this was a vision. Of what, she could not fathom. All she knew is that this was no dream.

What she saw was strange. What she saw was a multitude of opened doors in a circle that surrounded her; each with different scenes in them. She could almost compare it to a clock with each direction representing a number. Which one started the clock was a mystery to her.

In the door of the current way she faced was of what looked like the Olympian throne room, but it was different. It was dark in the room and there were no gods within the room. There were cracks and ash all around the marble that once was flawless and clean. It looked like a fire had its way with the room and left nothing. The thrones themselves were all broken in some way. With either entire pieces missing or cracks that went along the entire throne and what that meant was that the thrones before her held no power. This frightened her, but there was something else that frightened her more.

There, behind the middle throne was a hole in the wall. It allowed the room to be filled with light and the light that was produced came from the moon. Only, the moon didn't look like the moon at all. No, it looked like it was shattered. As if a meteor had come and destroyed the moon, making it look like the moon was nothing more than a clump of asteroids that stayed together.

She looked to the next door and there was a city that looked like it had been dropped into Tartarus. The clouds blocked out the sun, city buildings were on fire and monsters roamed free killing and slaughtering the people in the street like they were nothing but another meal.

The next was an overview of a city that was not destroyed or on fire but oddly seemed… vacant. It looked like a city from a gothic novel. With buildings close and compacted together, the atmosphere looking heavy and the color scheme seemingly being made up of blacks and grays. Though as she looked at the door longer the view changed to a city square.

There in the middle of the square stood a boy who was covered. No, _drenched_ in blood. He wore an overcoat that reached almost down to his feet and seemed to be looking at the sky. He was motionless as if daydreaming. The only thing that seemed to have his attention was the red moon that was in the dark purple cloud filled sky. Nothing seemed to bother him. Not the blood on him or the amount that seemed to have accumulated around him. That looked to be almost even with his ankles.

She wished not to see the sight before her and decided to turn to the next door. In this one she saw a house that was cover in snow in the distance. The house was in the middle of a field that looked to be surrounded by a forest. The trees of the forest were devoid of all there leaves and not a single sign of life could be made out. Besides a small light that emanated from one of the windows of the house. The sight was peaceful and relaxing in a way, but something drew her attention from the house and snow-covered forest.

It was single drop of blood that lay right beyond the door that allowed her to see the scene. She knew that the blood didn't belong to a human because of the color. The blood was not red or gold like the gods or mortals. No, it was black. And from that blood on the snow cover ground something moved.

She watched both curious and frightened as the thing seemed to soak in the black blood. The thing moved like a snake; constantly swaying back and forth. She stood there watching for a bit longer before she decided that nothing would happen and began to turn back. Until at the last second right before it left her field of vision it elongated and grew.

She quickly turned back to the thing and watched as it grew from a little twig like creature, the size of a pencil. To a small tree that was almost four feet in height in a matter of seconds.

She looked on as the tree once again swayed back and forth, though this time it swayed discreetly as if trying to blend in to its surroundings. She continued to stare and began to walk towards the door that led to the snowy scene. When came to the doors edge she looked at the small tree and examined it, like one would examine a fine piece of art.

"Odd, isn't it?" said a voice from behind her.

At that Medusa jumped and yelped in surprise at the voice that spoke from behind her. She then quickly turned around to see who had scared her and there in the doorway were Medusa once stood was a woman.

The woman had fair pale skin that was unblemished and looked smooth and soft to the touch. She had black hair that matched the darkest nights with eyes that were heterochromatic; one being a dark amethyst. While the other was a very dark blue, almost black. What she wore seemed to be similar to what the old dancers and oracles of Greece wore when performing rituals. Though nowadays her clothes really wouldn't be called clothes. It looked to be fine silk that cover only the nipples, crotch and fell over only half of her rear.

"Who are you?" Medusa questioned while tensing her body in case she need to flee or fight.

The woman giggled softly and smiled. "You needn't worry lady Medusa. I mean you no harm and even if I did I really couldn't do much. Dreams aren't really my domain. I can only brush upon that domain and with the little I can, I can only give images and scents to the one's dream I enter."

The things she said only confused Medusa more to whom this woman, if it was a woman, really was. "There are a few things that I either don't understand or I'm uncomfortable with. Pertaining to what you just said."

"Then ask thine lady, but I suggest you hurry. There's a limited amount of time we have here." She said again with that small smile.

"Really? Just like that? You're going to let me question you?" Medusa asked confusingly.

The woman simply nodded. "Ask thy questions."

Medusa looked over the woman and thought which of the questions to ask first until she decided. "Who are you?"

The woman nodded. "A good first question. I am Phoebe, primordial of prophecy and future."

Medusa could only nod dumbly. As the shock didn't allow her to form words. Though she was able to quickly get out of it. "mhm… I'll be honest, I'm shocked but not as shocked as the first time seeing one of you."

"It's understandable." She said and giggled. "Any others?"

"Why am I here? Where is this? What is this? Why did you call me lady Me-"?

The woman silenced her by raising her hand. "Good questions and the ones I thought you'd ask. I will answer them in order. Though first why not take a seat behind you?"

"What seat, were in the middle of a-" She stopped herself because as she spoke she turned around, and saw a bench that wasn't there before.

"Yeah, I got to get used to you guys and this stuff." She then sat down and waited as the primordial walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"To answer the first questions. I don't really know. Though I sense it has to do with something involving the lack of control fate has had." Phoebe looked around the forest. "Are you aware of Fates fate?"

Medusa gained a loving look and looked towards the ground and smiled softly. "Yes." She then looked up at the primordial. "They are no longer in control."

"Hmm, then you know that fate is running as it wants to. Without a chain and unhindered, as it should be."

Medusa nodded. "Yes, Without the fates to control it; it runs wild."

"Child, fate does not run wild. It runs as it please and knows what it does. Fate is like a being that has no body but yet still lives. It is something that plays along and goes against, and in all intents and purposes can be compared to a luck and randomizations game. Fate has no favorite, that I have ever seen at least. It is only there to balance the world. Though, as to why it pulled you and me into this…dream. I haven't the slightest clue. I could only suggest that it pulled you into this place to show you the possible futures."

"Wait, you were pulled in here to?" Medusa asked.

"Yes, most of the primordials slumber and choose not to wake. Allowing the power of domains to be held by our offspring and there's after them. Though I believe the reason I was pulled into here, is so that fate can have an easier way to show you this through me. For I am the primordial of prophecy and future. Though now my domain now is really only limited to prophecy." She paused to let what she said sink in. Before continuing.

"As to where you are. This is a dream, your dream to be exact. My guess is fate pulled me into your dream and conjured something up to help you understand what it wants to show you. In your case it was three different doors that led to possible futures."

"Ok, wait hold on. Everything that I've seen through those doors is going to happen? Like the shattered moon, the city that's burning a to the ground, and the boy that stands in the pool of blood the size of the town square? There were still a few doors left. That's not even including the one we're both standing in right now. What does the one that we are in now even mean?"

Phoebe sighed and stood up from her spot on the bench and walked towards the tree that swayed in front of them. "No, not everything that you saw will happen in the future. They are all possible futures that may occur at certain points throughout time. I believe that you know who they are all linked to though."

"Perseus." Medusa let out a sigh as she said the name of her son.

"Oh, Perseus is his name?"

"Yes."

The primordial squatted next to the tree and began to examine it curiously before looking up at Medusa questioningly. "Even with knowing, and what you almost did?"

There was a silence. An awkward and uncomfortable silence as the primordial waited for the answer that Medusa would give.

The woman in question could only look at the ground in shame and with guilt. She knew what the primordial spoke of. It was a moment that Medusa will never forget, always regret and feel guilt and shame for the rest of her life when remembering.

"Y-yes, I believed it was strong name." Medusa responded quivering and shaking at the memory that was beginning to surface.

Phoebe stood and walked towards her and hugged her. "Shush child. I know that you feel shame for it, but what matters is that you overcame the anger and didn't fall into it. You are strong woman, and an even stronger mother. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." She stood there and held the once proud and might monster like one would comforting a child and trying to ease the pain that she felt.

"Now, I believe that it's time to wake. Someone is waiting."

And with that all around her light began to shine. Until it blinded her and she disappeared.

* * *

"Mama, Mama, are you ok?" Asked a quiet voice.

Medusa opened her eyes to see her baby boy over her. His reptile green eyes looking down at her with an innocence that she so desperately wishes to keep there forever.

"Mama your eyes are watering. Did you have a bad dream?"

Medusa could only smile and grab her baby boy into a hug. "No, honey. I didn't have a bad dream." She said as hugged him. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you sure? You were tossing and turning mama. If it's the monsters I'll get'em." He then tried to make a scary face that only made his little adorable face even more cuter.

"No, it's nothing to worry about ok. Now why don't you go and wake your sisters up?"

"Ok!" And with that she let go of him to go and wake them up. Though knowing them they'll just drag him to their bed and sleep for another hour or two.

She smiled at the thought of her odd yet wonderful children. All four of them were a blessing to her in their own way.

Chloe the first and youngest of the three sisters was a bundle of energy that was always happy. She always found a way to lift hers and the other spirits.

The second oldest was Sophia and she'd say her sons favorite, even though he would never admit it. She was a quiet girl and very shy and when they first met two years ago. It took her almost a month to get her to talk with normal conversations. The thing that she was known for among them was for her overprotectiveness. When Medusa wasn't near him or had to do something, she would always leave Perseus with Sophia. Sophia would always try to be by Perseus and was always there when he need something or was troubled. Medusa noticed this and even teased her about loving him and marrying him later; which always got Medusa a reaction from her.

Now the oldest of the sister, Eva, was the most mature. She was always looking out for all the other three and was like a second mother. Which sometimes helped Medusa when it came to the other sisters.

Lastly was her baby boy Perseus. Perseus was now five years old. He now stood at around 4'2 now and looked similarly to how he did in the past life he lived. He had jet black hair, but no longer had his sea green eyes. Now he had reptile green eyes that resembles a snake's. Perseus was always smiling and cheerful. He was kind and generous and loved his older sisters.

Medusa could say that she was happy and couldn't ask for a better son, but there was a problem that she worried about. A problem that scared her and made her worry for her son's safety. That being his domain.

His domain was wide and vast. Allowing it to stretch into almost every other domain. Meaning that he should and would be very powerful when he learned about his power. Though that's what was odd and scared her. He hasn't awakened his power yet. Chronos had said that even without knowing about the other side of the world his powers should have manifested in some form. Maybe when she tells him what he really is in the next year will his powers finally awaken but again it was only a guess. Though there was another possibility. One that she really hoped wouldn't have to happen.

That possibility being that he needed something akin to a push, and when she meant a push. She meant as in mentally scarring her son with something that was horrific.

Now she knew that most deities didn't need this, but she knew that it was sometimes needed. An example of this, and her only example, would be Hephaestus.

Many didn't know that that was the real reason that Hera threw him off Olympus. Yes, the story goes about how he was ugly and she didn't want him because of his appearance. No, that wasn't the reason. The reason was because his domain never activated while on Olympus. In fact, from what Athena told her, when she worked at her shrine oh so long ago, was that Hephaestus was thrown off because Hera had thought she had produces a child that was only immortal and held no power over a domain.

That was what she feared. That she or someone else would have to do something to invoke a large amount of stress so that it may trigger his power and domain. That was something that she didn't wasn't her child to experience. Especially with the recent dream she just had of all the terrible thing that she saw.

No, if it was something she could avoid, then by all means she prayed that he was only a late bloomer.

* * *

 **Later that night in a deserted field**

Hades was pissed. He was never called upon unless it was the summer or winter soloists, and even then, he knew the other gods were reluctant to call upon him. With maybe the exception of Hestia. Who always wanted the family to be close.

Why they called him he didn't know or care. All he knew was that he wanted to get back so he could finish the paperwork he needed to do and relax with his wife for a bit, but no. He was needed here in the middle of a field in gods know what state.

So, it only pissed him off more when the time came for this ' _secret'_ meeting and no one SHOWED UP! He's been here sitting on his throne made of bones and obsidian for an hour and twenty-three. Just, sitting here with nothing to do. and the only thing that kept him here was the sound of twigs breaking near the edge of the field. Hades then stood up and looked at the man who approached him.

"Brother." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Poseidon" Was Hades monotone response.

"Zeus, wanted all of us here. In fifteen minutes."

Hades mood soured furred and it showed on his face. "In fifteen minutes?"

"Yes." Poseidon said with a confused tone. "How long have you been here?"

Hades eyes were overshadowed and an angry and aggressive aura started to emit off his body. "How long? I've been here for almost an hour and a half! I swear I'll rip his spine out and use it as a cane if he doesn't sh-"

Just as he was about to finish his threat; a bright flash … well… flashed, and there appeared Apollo.

"Yo, how you doing uncle hades and uncle Poseidon? Been a while."

"Yes nephew. A whopping four days since your father felt the need to call us to show up for one of his consul meetings."

At that Apollo scratched the back of his head and smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. You already know how he is."

Hades scoffed. "Oh yes dear nephew we all know how he can be. One day that attitude will make him fade though and when that happens I'll laugh."

"It will surely be a sight to see; I'll admit but one shouldn't wish such things on family." Demeter said as she appeared in the clearing.

Hades could only snort as sounds of varied teleportation were heard. Each one of them bringing an Olympian. Each walking to the circle that was slowly forming as more appeared.

Hades just sat back down on his throne and watched as the other gods made similar thrones for themselves.

Poseidon's being made of a navy-blue coral like metal and smelled of sea water, Apollo's of a spotless shining gold, Athena's of white polished marble, Demeter's of stone and grain, Artemis' of a polished silver, Hermes's of rough cobblestone, Hephaestus of gears and smaller mechanisms, Dionysus' of clay and a mug of wine in his hand, Aphrodite's of wood and pillows, Persephone's of stone and flowers, and Ares' out of swords and other weapons.

Each throne was a sight to see; all beautiful in their own odd way. From the coral of the ocean to the gold that shone like the sun. Each serving to represent a part of the sitter's domain in some way, shape or form. Though there were three thrones missing and as Apollo was about to comment on the missing thrones, but as if on cue the missing Olympians appeared.

With a crack of thunder, the King of Gods and God of The Sky appeared in a throne that appeared to be made of dark lighting cloud. His wife Hera also appeared with him but within a throne of her own, that was made of polished marble. The last to appear teleported exactly right after the godly couple and not to the surprise of anyone. Sat on what appeared to be a lavish wooden foot stool. Though she appeared a bit out of the circle they made. As if implying that she was not as important, compared to the other gods.

"Aunt Hestia please, join us." Apollo softly asked Hestia as she appeared.

Hestia, who appeared in the form of a twenty-year-old girl, looked up from the ground to look at Apollo and smiled softly at him before responding in a low voice. "It is quite alright nephew. I'm only here to listen." She then continued to look at the ground.

A few of the gods there could only sigh at how Hestia responded. She was like this since the end of the Titan War. The few that knew, sighed, knowing the reason of her sorrow, that being a single demigod that perished at the hands of Kronos.

His death had hit everyone hard but none harder that Poseidon and Hestia. Poseidon because he was his son, but the other was confusing. From what they could guess and already knew was that she had watched over him in the years leading up to the final battle and had spoken to him on a few occasions. When they spoke of and what it was about, none new. The gods through around suggestions as to what it was that made her feel such pain when he had left them. Some said that she planned to make him a champion or that he was already her champion. One offered that he was a bed partner, but that was quickly debunked because she was one of the three virgin goddesses. Along with the fact that his loyalty to Annabeth was not once proven to be false or was ever broken. Thus, debunked the suggestion of love later. None could grasp as to why she felt such sorrow. None, except one.

"Well, now that everyone is here we may get started." Said Zeus in a rather loud voice.

"Yes, what is it that you can't just wait to tell us till the next meeting Mr. Thunder?" asked a curious Poseidon.

Zeus scowled at the name but continued nonetheless. "I have gathered you all here today to discuss something that will affect the rest of world, depending on the outcome of the decision of course." This got the gods attention. Nothing concerned the world except great prophecies, and maybe the occasional diplomatic argument. "You all may be thinking that I have news of a great prophecy, but that is not the reason. No, what I'm going to ask you is something that I have thought long and hard since the death of our young hero Perseus."

There was a tense silence as everyone absorbed what they just heard. Zeus, a god that was sometimes mistaken to not care at all for demigods has thought of something because the death of one. This was something that both shocked and interested all the gods present.

"I've have thought long and hard on this topic and I have come to a decision, but because of what I ask I know that I cannot act on my own in this instance."

Again, another silence entered the meeting place as the gods watched there normally rash and egotistical king think and speak logically.

"because of this I knew that I could not run the risk of me or any of us being overheard. That is why I have chosen this location as a meeting point." He stopped to catch a breath before he told them what his big idea was. As if an extra flare to it.

"I… I believe it is time for a regression."

Silence.

Silence was the only thing that existed at that moment, place, and time. Even the wild life that existed just beyond the forest that surrounded the field. It was as if the animal themselves realized the weight that the words spoken by Zeus entailed. Complete and utter silence. That is until one god spoke up first.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU GODS DAMNED MIND!" Hades yelled standing from his throne in the process. "Do you know what you are asking? You're asking for the genocide of western civilization."

Zeus looked down as if in shame at what he suggested. "Yes, I know." Was his quite response.

"Then why even offer it as a suggestion?"

Zeus looked at hades with a fire in his eyes that Hades hasn't seen in a long time. It almost freighted him, almost.

"It is because we are weak."

No one said anything because it was true. No one was as powerful as they were during the golden years of Greece. During that time, they were powerful young gods; gods that could do almost anything they pleased. Of course, they always stayed within the limits that the fates allowed them, but still they _were_ powerful beings.

"It is, because we are week that we are always in need of assistance. Assistance that comes from our children. Children that are forced to bare things on their shoulders that no mortal child or godling should have. So, because of that fact I believe that we should make ourselves known once again."

"And the right way to do that is to slaughter the mortals in masses. Oh, they'll definitely welcome us back with open arms and not with hate filled hearts." Was hades sarcastic response.

"He does have a point father. I doubt that the mortals will love us as they once did if we choose to show ourselves in such a way." Artemis said.

"Yes, I understand this, and while I don't like it myself it-"

"It's the fastest way to guarantee that they'll believe in us and pray to us. Thus, boosting our power in a rather quick way." Finished Poseidon in cold tone.

"Precisely. I have already estimated the time period we would need to do this with as little hate directed at us as possible."

Athena looked to Zeus after he finished his statement in a rather curious way. "And what would be the estimated time to do this."

At that question all the gods looked at Zeus with curious gazes. While Zeus looked back at the gods before him with a face that masked all emotions, letting none slip. "It would take roughly six months." He quietly said.

The field grew quiet again with each god thinking on how the six months would pass if they allowed this to happen. All the while seeming completely unfazed by what they were just discussing. Which in all honestly wasn't that hard to do. after several millennia a person can become quite unfazed by the things one sees after such a time period; such as war and other heinous acts. It wasn't that they grew uncaring, far from it actually, but it was the fact that they all had seen, committed and assisted in many things that have left them desensitized to certain situations like the one they discussed now.

"Zeus, if you want to protect our children then how about you don't do this. Think of all the demigods that died within the last two wars and how you would disrespect them if you decide to do this." He said looking at Zeus and then to the rest of the gods that sat there. "Think of your children. The ones that live now and what they'll have to see you do and what they'll have to face because of this decision."

Athena stood up then. "I agree with father." At that all the gods looked to her. "Yes, if we do this it will be something that we may regret and may look back on in shame, but I know that for a fact we will be more powerful." She stopped to look around at the gods. "when we were young powerful gods we didn't need assistance. We didn't need to drag in our children and even when we needed them, they were older and wiser. Not children that were not even close to adulthood." Athena stopped and sighed. "When we were powerful, we were able to stop the Titans by ourselves, we were able to subdue typhoon in a matter of days instead of almost a month, and we were able to handle the giants and with no problem. Yes, we couldn't kill them by ourselves, but were didn't struggle as much as we did this time around.

That is why I will side with father. Yes, it may be cruel to do this to the mortals and it may disrespect the dead, but I know for a fact that in doing this we will gain power to protect the things we love… the children that are here now, and the children that are yet to be." She finished with a quiet voice near the end.

All were quiet but hades noticed the way Athena's words hit gods. Most of them would never admit to it, but most of them blamed themselves for the deaths of their children in the last two wars and that included both Roman and Greek. They, believing that they weren't able to do as much because they weren't as powerful as before.

"I will assist in the regression." Stated the calm and cold voice of Poseidon.

"Poseidon! You wouldn't?"

"As long as it means that no more demigods are to be dragged into our wars. Then yes I would."

Hades then looked at Poseidon directly with a face belonged to Hades. It was a face that almost seemed… pleading. "Poseidon, think of what Percy would say."

Most of the god's faces looked down in shame when remembering the demigod Percy Jackson. The demigod that had changed their worlds for the better with his ideas. A demigod that wanted nothing to do with a war that was not his to fight. Though none the less took the burden that was thrust upon him. He completed his tasks even though at all odds he shouldn't of won, and would, unknowingly, kill him. But as the gods thought about the son of Poseidon, his father could only stare at hades with both sorrow and anger.

"Well hades, tell me. Is he here… Is he alive and well and able to tell me what he would say?" He waited for a response that he knew wouldn't come and continued. "No, he's not. He's dead. Just like my other son that took his place in the Giants war. There both dead because they were forced into wars that shouldn't have been theirs to begin with. Percy because he kept our thrones safe while confronting Kronos, and he defeated him but at the cost of his life. My other son Draco is dead because he was powerful by the end of the Giant war. Dare I say close to even rivaling Percy, but we feared a prophecy that predicted a son of mine would destroy Olympus. A prophecy that was told only a few days after the war ended. Hell, you all feared him even though my children's fatal flaw is there loyalty!" He said, yelling the last part.

"But yes hades; I know what he would say. Do not think I don't when I'm going to do something that I know my favorite son would despise me for."

"Yet you still do it!" hades yelled back.

This time Poseidon got up from his throne and approached hade, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt before responding. "I DO IT TO PROTECT MY FUTURE CHILDREN! I no longer want to see my children be buried when I could have done something that could have prevented their deaths."

He then turned to the other gods that sat in their thrones. Each having an expression that resembled shock at seeing the normally calm sea god so upset and angry.

"Wouldn't you've all liked to do something of we could have prevented the deaths of all our children in the last wars."

Then, for a third time the field was quiet. As each god thought about the sea gods words. Each one mulling over what they should do. Each, contemplating whether they should side with Zeus and gain the power that may protect their children or keep things as they are now, and not disrespect the wishes and memories of the fallen heroes that had died in the last two wars.

"I will support father." The gods turned to see that Apollo had spoken this time. "I don't like what this entails or the means to do so, but if it means that I can protect my children that roam this earth. Then I will do what must be done."

"I as well." Hephaestus spoke up. "I may not be the best father or social person, but with more power I may be able to build machines that can protect them."

One by one the gods voted. Each explaining why they agreed or disagreed. With different reasonings that ranging from protecting their children like Poseidon to other reasons such as destroying the land like Demeter.

As the final gods that were there voted. It ended up coming down to a four to five vote in favor of a regression, and this had Hades worried. He worried because he knew that in time this decision will eventually catch up to them. Like how all their mistakes did. Now his only hope was Hestia. Who he hopes would be able to sway their hearts with some family talk about power not being important, and that family was what really matter or some mumbo jumbo like that. Though before that he had to listen to Ares who had been uncharacteristically quiet since the beginning of this meeting.

Instead of being a hot head like he normally was about everything; he remained quiet. Instead of arguing for one side or the other he remained… neutral. Not taking a side in whether to defend him or his father. And lastly, he didn't seem as confident. As seen by the way his body sat upon his throne. Instead of sitting tall, he slouched slightly. He would look down as if something were on his lap and he sat in a way that seemed both tired and confused. He also emitted an aura that felt nothing like his own. His, normally felt hot and dense and filled with a bit of killing intent. Though now it seemed… mildly, warm? And was thin with almost no killing intent in his aura.

"Ares, what is your vote on the matter?" Athena asked.

She received no response.

"Ares?" she asked again. "Are-"

"Don't"

The gods looked at each other confused and waited to see if he would speak further, but they got no response. So, Athena spoke again. "Ares, what do you mean?"

"Don't, don't do this regression or whatever your calling it."

Athena gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Sister" he said and paused as if to collect his thoughts. "Sister, whatever father has planned don't do it. I don't know why, but I just get this bad feeling. It's like I know something is going to happen but… but…. I just don't know what."

Flags went up in all the gods heads as Ares finished. What he said in the way he said it wasn't normal for him. One such flag was that he never called Athena sister. Except for one time and that was right before the giant war started; which he tried to warn them of. They knew something was troubling him if he used the term sister, though what it was they had no idea.

"What do you mean Ares?" questioned Zeus.

Ares looked up from his lap to look a Zeus. Allowing the gods to see his face. What they saw was a facial expression that normally didn't appear on his face. That expression being fear. Hard to notice, but there none the less.

"I don't know, but all I will tell you is that this is a bad idea. It's like a gut feeling." He explained.

"See, Ares agrees with me. We may have different reason as to why, but he agrees all the same." He then looked to Hestia, and the others did as well.

Hestia who had stayed silent during this entire meeting had at some point stood up from her chair turned around and walked a few steps towards the forest. Thus, not allowing the other gods to see her face.

"Hestia, what do you think about this?" Zeus asked.

He received no response from her. She just seemed to be staring out towards the forest as if in a trance were all other things seemed to not exists. Except for her, and her thoughts.

Hades then turned to Zeus. "She would disagree brother. You know this. She cares for the demigods and for the boy that changed our views. She wou-"

"Hades, stop."

At the sound of Hestia's quiet voice everyone stopped, and looked to see something that brought back memories of the aftermath of the Titan war. Something that once again shock all the gods there.

What they saw instead of the normally quiet and pleasant Hestia. Was a crying and sad Hestia. Something that was uncommon and normally revolved around strong grief, like the day the Percy Jackson died. As she cried she looked at all the gods before her with an expression that could be only described as sadness. Until, that is she landed on Hades.

"I will give Zeus my blessing to go on with this plan. I may not entirely agree with it…but…if it helps prevent the deaths of our heroes and champions I will support him. I do not wish to see another hero such as Perseus fall."

Hades stood their gaping at her while she paused to take a breath.

"I know that Perseus would never approve of such a decision and dare I day…. he would hate me for it, but like Poseidon said…" she paused as if accepting the words that she was about to utter. "… he is not here and it's because we weren't strong. I will not assist in the killing. I will watch and heal the fallen. I will push them in the right direction so that they do not react as violently." She then turned back to face the forest and continued to silently cry.

Zeus looked to the gods after getting over the shock of Hestia's vote and spoke. "Then it is decided. In two years we will begin." And with that he disappeared, teleporting back to Olympus with the other gods following his example. Leaving to where ever they were needed or wanted to go. Though three gods did not follow. Them being Hades, Hestia and surprisingly Aphrodite.

Hestia turned around, knowing that Hades was still there sitting on his throne. She looked at him with red puffy eyes and a face that still had the streak marks of tears. They didn't speak, but they really didn't need to. Hestia could see all the words that hades wanted to say through his eyes; all the sadness, pain and betrayal.

"He would be disappointed." Were the only words he said to her before disappearing back to the underworld and when he left her damn broke. Letting out tears that had built up over the last two years. Tears and emotions that she knew shouldn't have felt for a demigod and even tried resisting, but still fell prey to in the end.

She fell into her little chair and cried. She knew that he would be disappointed. She knew that he would probably hate her if he were alive. She wondered how he would react to hearing about how the ones he protected; ended up doing the same thing that his enemies wanted. Though to a way lesser extent. Still though, she went with the decision even knowing how he would feel; she went through with it. Would this make her a bad person?

All these thoughts left her mind in turmoil but this time she wasn't alone. As she grieved she felt a pair of slender arms themselves around her body.

"It's alright. Let it out aunt Hestia." Aphrodite said in a quiet voice.

And she did. She wrapped her arms around her niece and cried harder. Even letting out cries of anguish as she sobbed in the love goddess' arms. She stayed like that for almost thirty minutes, and when she finally started to quiet down did she finally speak.

"How long?" Hestia asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"How long did you know?" She asked again.

"Oh that, well…probably since the first time he walked onto Olympus." She said in a surprisingly caring voice. "I saw you staring at him from your little spot by the fire. It was rather cute," She giggled at the memory. "and after that I would always see glimpses of him through your fire. I know you watched over him in your own way. Though I must say that you are surprisingly bold when it came to him. I mean not many of us would transform into a young girl or something akin to that when we wanted to be with the people we meet in the mortal world." At that statement she could feel her chest grow a bit warmer. She guessed that it was Hestia's embarrassment.

"You know about that?"

"Oh yes." she said with a giggle. "I also saw how you befriended that Rachel girl when they were together and how asked her to tell you everything that happened. I know how happy you were when you found out they never really went farther than a kiss in their relationship. I must say you were quite the little stalker." Then she went quiet.

"I also know how much pain and worry you felt when you sent him to the river of Styx and how much pain you felt when you saw him again and his anchor was the daughter of Athena. Lastly, I won't forget when your heart broke. When you saw him after the battle?" She stopped to let Hestia collect herself before she continued in calm soothing voice. "I won't lie to you aunt. I really thought after his death that you would have moved on. I'm not say that you would have moved on fast, but over time."

"Aphrodite, why… why are you being so-"

"Caring?" Aphrodite finished.

"Yes, not to be offensive, but you're not this caring about these things. Yes, you tease the others but you've never shown this type of side of you." Hestia said while letting go of her and sitting up straight on her chair.

The goddess in question looked up at the night sky and the stars in it. "It's because it was pure."

"Pure?"

"That is the only type of way to describe it. If you asked me to describe it differently I wouldn't be able to. It's like the love a mother would give her child but not the same thing. Like… unconditional… you loved him unconditionally. He could have blown up a building and you would still love him. He could torture you, broke you or even kill us all off and you'd still love him. You had no motive or second agenda. You just wanted to be with him and if you couldn't; you wanted him to be happy. Whether it be in heaven or hell. That would be the only other way to describe it. Yes, a bit over the top with the examples, but still.

It's that kind of love that's rare and the few that do have that kind of love…. it…. normally doesn't have the best ending."

"What do you mean" Hestia asked.

"The pure types normally end in tragedy. You remember Romeo and Juliet, Troy and Helen or even Diarmuid and Grainne. They are but a few of the tragedy's, and I prayed that you weren't one of the many, but as you can see it did next to nothing." She said with a snort at the end.

Hestia smiled sadly. "At least you tried."

They both let a somewhat comfortable silence befall them as they watched the stars above them, but still a single question burned in Hestia's mind that she knew only Aphrodite would know. So working up the courage and preparing herself for the answer, she asked.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes, aunt Hestia."

"Do you think Percy would hate me after today?"

Aphrodite looked over to her aunt and saw through her eyes just how worried she was. "Honestly?"

Hestia nodded her head at her question.

Aphrodite looked back at the star filled sky and for a while she was quiet until she finally spoke in a voice that almost sounded curious. "I don't know."

* * *

 **Pm me with questions, but with this wrapped up R &R and have a good day or night wherever you are BD out.**


	3. The First Seed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO books or spin off series.**

 **Chapter 3: The First Seed**

* * *

 **Five months After the Meeting Between Gods (21/11/2014): Medusa-Dream**

* * *

 **Play if want: (Requiem: I. Kyrie) works really well with headphones**

* * *

She was here. She was here again, but something was completely wrong. Something that wasn't here now and their last time. So, she looked around at her surroundings. Though that just confused her more. She did not appear in the middle of a dark room surrounded by doors.

No, now she stood on a flat base at the top of a mountain of some sort that was maybe twenty feet wide and twenty-five feet long. She quickly walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down to at least guess how high she was, but when she did she saw no bottom and only the tops of clouds. If she looked up she only saw more clouds, but these weren't normal clouds. The clouds above her were storm clouds. Dark and hideous storm clouds that gave off the feeling of power, death and gloom.

"Strange, isn't it Medusa?" The now named woman quickly turned around to see Phoebe behind her, but she wasn't looking at her. What she saw her staring at was a storm cloud a small distance away in the air above them and looked way more ominous than the rest of storm clouds.

"What is? And what is that?" Medusa asked as she walked to stand beside her.

Phoebe did not smile or show emotion, and her reply came in a rather calm but ominous way. "Never mind, but to answer your question. This is the calm before a storm, and I mean literally and metaphorically."

"Calm before the storm?" Medusa asked.

"Yes." She then pointed to the center of the storm cloud. "They are there. The battle will begin there."

As if on cue. Lighting started to strike around from the inside of the storm. Lightning bolts bigger and more powerful than anything Zeus could produce. At least she thought based on how Athena used to describe them.

As the lighting started; she began to hear the sound of thunder. The sound itself could shatter glass and the waves produced. She wouldn't doubt could topple buildings or at least shake the foundations. As each lighting struck another thundering boom was heard from where they stood.

"In twenty seconds. We're going to witness a battle. I have an idea of who the beings behind it are. So, I ask that you never speak to anyone of this dream. What you are about to see may disturb you, so I warm to prepare yourself."

"A battle?" She asked and looked to the primordial. Only to see her heterochromic eyes fixated on the center of the ominous storm cloud. She then did the same to see if what she said was right.

Medusa looked over at Phoebe and was getting anxious and nervous at how serious she looked and was acting. The last time she was like a caring and doting mother. Though now she acted as if she was witnessing the beginning of an apocalypse.

She then turned and saw them. The shadows of beings that were shown because of the lighting behind them. The beings looked to be flying at each other from opposite sides of the storm cloud. She couldn't make out what exactly they were, but she could see them.

Slowly, mile by mile, meter by meter, foot by foot, inch by inch. They grew closer to each other. It was a sight that frightened her, and she knew not why. She had seen things and done things worse that get closer to someone, but this feeling that seemed to inch its way into her brain told her that this moment was important and was _supposed_ to be freighting.

* * *

 **Stop song**

* * *

With that everything went quiet. No lightning bolts struck, or thunder boomed the wind that howled below them and above in the air streams seemed to have ceased. Waiting until the two sides finally met. It was as if the world itself held its breath. Finally, with a lightning bolt so big and a thunder clap so loud, they met and dear gods was it brutal.

As they fought though she was able to catch glimpses of being fighting and at what she saw surprised her. For the creatures became slightly more visible.

"What are they." She whispered. As humanoid looking creatures met in battle in the sky. With lighting striking behind the first two to meet and lock weapons

"Those are the Valkyries of Valhalla and the others are harpies that have evolved over time to have a more humanoid look." Phoebe said as she continued to watch the battle in front of them.

Medusa turned from the battle to look at the primordial. "Valkyries? You mean from the Norse mythology."

Phoebe did not give any sign of answering her question and continues to stare

"So, what are the Norse real? If they're real then what about the other pantheons like Egyptian, Buddhism, Hindu, or even Shinto. Hell, what about Christianity. Are those real?" She asked frantically.

In turn phoebe turned to her and gave her a small smirk and turned back to watch the battle.

'What does is that supposed to mean!' She yelled internally, and then turned to watch the battle as well. Though when she looked again she noticed that the battle seemed to have spread out throughout the mountain range and because of this she was able to get a better look at the Valkyries and harpies.

The Valkyries were all slim and wore a set of full body armor that protected them from head to toe. Each armor set of each Valkyrie was the same in concept with a variety of different colors. Though she did notice something odd about a few of the Valkyries. Almost none wore helmets, so she could see that they all looked human, with the exception a few. Those who did she possessed a beauty that was not human and put them to come to a level of a goddess. She guessed those to be an elite of some kind, and lastly, they all carried weapons that ranged from bows to spears, Warhammers and everything else in between.

Now while the Valkyries looked like angelic beings of battle. The harpies while looking human were more monstress in appearance, but she thought that because of what they wore for amour. The harpies were slim like the Valkyries, but they possessed much less armor. The armor that they did possess was that of a breast plat and a helmet that was spiked and over their faces with a beak like protrusion giving them the look of a bird and had flaps that protected the back of the neck like the ones that a samurai has. Their helmets prevented her a clear view of their faces. So, she couldn't tell if they possessed human like faces, though their hands seemed human enough. Most were about the same Height of maybe 5'6. There legs were covered in feathers. Some were black while others brown. Though were shoe covered feet should have been, were rough greyish ankles and talons with incredibly sharp claws. Again, like the Valkyries, there was an assortment of weapons among the harpies. Though it seemed like most favored holding onto a multitude of spears.

As Medusa watched the battle ensue she failed to notice a scuffle that seemed to be heading there way. Phoebe quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back away from the fight that had come down and crashed onto were they stood.

The two warriors seemed to have crashed with an audible boom and caused slight cracks to appear on the rock beneath them all and separated from each other after the impact.

As both recollected themselves from the crash Medusa looked at the both of them and noticed how they were covered in blood and seemed to have lost their weapons.

When they finally took notice of each other they both jumped to their feet and let out a war cry while charging at one another. When they clashed it was with a ferocity that Medusa had not seen in a long time. Each one, punched and kicked, scratched and clawed, bit and ripped at the other to either kill or knock down to gain the upper hand.

As they continued to watch the mess she noticed something in her peripheral and turned her head. Only to see another harpy flying towards them in an attempt, she assumed, to help her fellow comrade.

Both fighters didn't notice and continued to brawl to the death with the Valkyrie finally gaining the upper hand. She had gotten in a slightly stronger punch that connected with the harpy's lower jaw knocking her back in a slight daze. This allowed her to knock the harpy with another strong punch the face.

As the harpy fell she quickly jumped on top of her and quickly latched her hands around the harpy's neck to strangle her.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" She yelled out as she tightened her grip around the harpy's neck.

As she continued to strangle her. She failed to still notice the harpy that had finally made it to her kin's aid.

The harpy quickly went to grab the Valkyrie into a headlock from behind and tried to desperately pull her away from her comrade. As she continued to pull the Valkyries grip on the harpy's throat lessened enough for her rip the hands around her neck off and quickly got out from under her. The creature quickly got up and then nailed the Valkyrie with a punch to the face.

The one holding her in a headlock let go of her captive and let her fall to the ground. She then glanced to her comrade and with a quick nod they both seemed to agree on something.

They both stood above the fallen warrior. Each placing one foot on the valkyries back to prevent her from rising again. Then each grabbed one of her two wings that had some limp from the daze that the valkyrie was in.

"W-what are you… doing?" the Valkyrie barley rasped out still in a slight daze.

"On the count of three." One harpy said and the other nodded.

"Wait… wait." There captive said. Sounding as if she were starting to come out of her daze.

"One,"

"NO! WAIT!" she yelled out frantically

"Two,"

"STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" She quickly began to struggle to try and get out from under the two harpies.

"Three."

"NOOOOO!" She yelled out and again tried to move, but it was no use. She screamed in agony as the harpies pulled with all their might to try and rip off the wings on her back.

To Medusa it sounded like the wail of a dying animal. An animal that was in so much pain that it simply wished to die. She herself had caused this type of scream but to see it being done and not be the one inflicting the pain was freighting. It mortified her to know that she had caused these types of screams.

Finally, after a few more moments of listening to the Valkyries screams and seeing both muscle and bone being ripped out. Did It finally go silent, with only the horrendous sound of ripping bone and flesh?

The harpies each had a wing in hand and looked down at the once winged creature. The captive stopped moving and seemed to stop breathing as well.

"She died of shock. The pain was too much for her to bear." The primordial said in an almost sad tone.

Medusa looked on as both warriors held up both wings as if showing off a trophy. The sight both amazed Medusa and made her cringe at the memories that were being brought back at such a familiar sight. For she knew that at one time she would do the same thing. Though instead of wings it would be the statues of men and women that she had petrified.

She continued to look on until a fast and lighting cover hammer crashed into the spot where the two harpies once stood and was thrown into the air by the explosion that was issued from the impact. Both her and the primordial were both sent flying off the mountain.

Medusa waited with closed eyes for the extreme pain and then blissful release that would come with hitting the ground from such a Height. Though, to her upcoming surprise it never came. As both plummeted towards the earth and the ground became visible. Medusa saw a door appear in front of her and open. To only spit her out onto the floor of the black room with doors she was familiar with. Thus, giving her and the primordial right behind her a safe, though terrifying return.

"The hell was that!" Medusa yelled, as Phoebe got up from there tumble.

Phoebe sighed. "I told you Lady Medusa that I have no control and am just the mediator between you and fate. Though…" She stopped and look around before yelling out, "That was completely **unnecessary**!"

Upon finishing her rant an aura of playful and mischievousness seemed to envelop the room. Almost making it seem like actual Fate itself was laughing them.

Phoebe could only sigh. "Hm, well even though it was different; it seems that we're not done for the night." She then looked around the at the doors.

The mother could only stare at the primordial in disbelief. "Ok. Hold on, back the hell up."

Phoebe stopped looking at the doors and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Again, Medusa only stared. "What do you mean 'what's wrong?'. Are we not going to at least consider talking about what we just saw? I mean; I won't lie that at the time I was too dumb struck to ask but now that we're not there. We're not going to at least considered talking about what we just saw." She said as she pointed at the door that spit them out. "You said that that battle involved my son in some way. You said it yourself, right?"

Phoebe nodded her head in response.

"Then can you explain why Valkyries, a _Norse_ being, were fighting harpies and how that relates to my son? Why on earth are Norse figures fighting with Greeks?" She all but yelled.

The primordial could only smile soft but sadly at her. "Lady medusa, you must remember that I came here only to help smooth over the process. So that it may be easier for you. Also remember, that is only a possible future and not one set in stone.

Medusa sighed before looking at the doors in the room. They all seemed to have stayed the same. Allowing both the primordial and Medusa to see the into the previous doors that they had seen or walked through.

"I guess not, but if we still got to see more. Why haven't any of the doors hinted at the one that needs to be opened?" Medusa asked aloud.

"I can only assume that it wants you to pick this time."

Medusa paled slightly. Yes, she was curious about what each door held, but so far almost all held a horror in each one. So, she was a little hesitant to try another.

"Do I have to?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"I mean you don't have to, but I'd still look. You never know if this information can be useful to yourself or to others."

Medusa looked pointedly at the woman. "I thought that they all have a possibility of happening. What can I do with a possibility."

"They may be possibilities, but if one was to come true you may have an idea on how to help in the situation. Isn't that reason enough."

Although she really didn't want to look; she had a point. She could possibly gleam information on a future that she could prevent and if for some reason she's not there she could have her daughters help prevent possible futures related to her son.

So, she stood up and looked to the one that was directly to her left and walked towards it. when she reached the door and went for the handle she stopped.

'Stop it. You're second guessing yourself. It's for the future of your family. Come on you can't back down now.' And with that final mental reassurance she grabbed the nob and twisted it and what was before her did not scare her or worry her. No, it just straight up confused her.

The door led her to the inside of some old temple that seemed to be made of stone. The inside of it what spacious with stone pillars that supported the temple from the inside. There were only two exits from what's she could at least make out. Considering that the temple was only lit up with candles and the sun seemed to be setting judging from the shadows from a nearby tree line she could make out. Just past the exit on the other side of the temple.

In the center of the temple was a group of what looked to be Indian men and women that seemed to be surrounding a red circle of some kind. In all honesty it kind of looked like a summoning circle that the humans would make in their movies.

"If your guessing what I think you are. Your correct." Phoebe commented as she walked through the door that she seemed to come through.

"And just what was I thinking?" Medusa challenged.

The primordial gave her a flat look. "Summoning."

Medusa gave a slight shrug but did not answer. She instead decided to walk towards the circle to get a closer look.

"Where are we and what are they trying to do? Summon Satan?" She asked jokingly, though Phoebe could tell that the humor was not there, when she didn't get a response, she turned her head in question and in slight fear for why she didn't answer her.

"That is something to not jest about. Now, no, they are not trying to summon Lucifer. This is not a Christian or satanic temple." She looked around at what little wall area was visible to her from the candle's light. "Hmm, I think maybe Hindu or maybe Buddhist. Though I'm leaning more towards the Hindu."

Medusa could only stare at her. 'Did she just hint to Satan being real.' She quickly shook her head to clear the idea of that thought being real.

"Ok… so who are they trying to summon if this is a Hindu temple?" She might be familiar with some of the world's religions, but not all of them. Though she might need to start learning them. If what her guide had said about the Norse being real.

"I do not know who it is exactly, but I have a few guesses based off the temple markings and structure." She closed her eyes and started to rub her temples as if in deep thought. "Yes, it's starting to come back now." She then opened her eyes. "Yes, this is a Hindu temple. Most likely a sky god of some kind. Urhhh. Which one?"

Medusa looked back to the circle of people as one, that looked to be the leader, stepped forward. He raised both hands to silence the crowd and began to speak and then jested to a man next to him to bring a bowl.

"Today is the day that we have been training for. We know what our gods have told us." He stopped as the man handed him the bowl. "What they have said to easy our minds. We know the truth of the outcome of this war. We know that we are on the losing side. We knew that when Shiva died something was wrong. When Devi and Brahma stopped answering prayers, everyone one knew something was wrong." He then jested for some of the men and women to walk up to him. "We asked 'what could we do?' but they did not respond. When the warriors of other countries and pantheons started to slaughter our people and we prayed to them, they did nothing."

Medusa stared at the man. 'He said other pantheons. So, what she hinted at was true.'

Medusa would be lying if she said that she didn't at least consider that there were other gods besides the Greeks. Just look at the Romans for proof. Now though, she had to believe in every pantheon being real after the hint from the primordial and witnessing a battle between two herself, but to hear it from a mortal man. That meant something completely different. Yes, she had seen and heard of clear-sighted mortals. Mortals that could see through the mist that hid the mythology world. Hell, her little Percy dated one in his past life, from what she heard, before the girl dumped him and became the Oracle of Daphnia. Though again to hear that this clear-sighted mortal knew that there were different gods besides their own was freighting.

"They lost their power and became weak." The man stopped and sighed. "they can do nothing. The last one of our major deities has said nothing to our prophets. They have not conveyed any messages to use that are still loyal and follow their teachings." He looked at the entire crowd, scanning through his fellow worshipers. "What are we to do. Are we to let out faith die because our gods have given up?!"

A resounding cry from the crowd was his response "NO!"

The man looked pleased and dipped his fingers into the bowl that he had asked for. With his fingers covered in what looked, and medusa hoped was red paint, to be blood. He reached to paint something on the person that he asked to come forward on the forehead.

The man that was in front of him was a young man in his early twenties. Brought his hands together and bowed his head slightly. "I am ready."

The head man nodded his head. "You will be the catalyst to our salvation. When the soul is kicked from the body go straight to the heaven. For you shall be hailed as a hero and savior."

The young man nodded. And walked toward the center of the circle and laid himself in the center. His face was rigid and betrayed no emotion that the young man felt on the inside.

"Uh, Phoebe what are they going to do- "

"Surya!" the primordial shouted.

Medusa looked to her in confusion. "What?"

"The god, this god's temple. Its Surya. This is his temple."

"Ok, that's good to know, but what are they going to do to that boy?"

The deity looked over focused on the young man lying on the floor. Then narrowed her eyes.

"If this is Surya's temple and they're trying to summon someone. I think I might know who's it is, and _if it is_. Let us both hope they fail." She said in the most serious and tense tone Medusa had ever heard.

"Why?"

Phoebe looked to the mother. "Because if it's who I think it is then your son is going to have to face a very challenging foe if this future becomes true. The man was said to be invincible and could kill most gods. He was feared by many in the Hindu religion, as well as others because of the power that the man held."

At that moment the head man spoke again. "Dear gods forgive us for what we are about to do. This may be the only way for us to survive. To overcome this obstacle in our way."

The people then chanted a few words that Medusa couldn't understand.

"Dear goddess Shiva, if some part of you still remains in the underworld. Allow him to hear us. Let us awaken the demigod that put fear into the hearts of many a-god. If not you. Then hero who we wish to rise please answer the call."

Then there was a flash of bright white light. A light so blinding that even the primordial covered her eyes and looked away. As the light died down a sense of calmness and warmth seemed to wash over the temple and the people inside. Even Medusa felt it.

Medusa waited a few more seconds before opening her eyes and quickly looked over to where the young man was laying hoping that whatever they were trying to summon did not appear. As her eyes adjusted she expected or at least thought that a human or at least a corpse would appear where the man laid, but no. Instead of a corpse or human, what appeared was what looked to be some sort of orb of energy that seemed to hover over summoning gram on the floor.

"They did it. They actually did it. They were able to summon him." the primordial said in a disbelieving tone.

"What do you mean they did it. All I see is a ball of energy."

"They didn't fully summon him. but they summoned the energy of his soul. Though I have to wonder if it was him answering the call or was it Shiva."

The orb continued to hover over the summoning gram before suddenly shooting up and out through one of the exits and into the sky.

"Well it looks like he didn't want to stay. Are you sure that they got it right?"

"Yeah they got the right spirit."

Medusa then looked to the crowd of people. Some seemed shocked and others terrified, but one emotion could be seen throughout all who were there, despair. She didn't even need to see the faces of the people to know that it was there. She could see it in the way they stood and the way some had fallen to the ground in tears as if their one hope had been dashed.

"We failed."

"I can't believe it. We're doomed." Were only a few of the voices that Medusa heard say. She then looked to the leader and watched as his right-hand man came up to him.

"We tried. No one can say that we didn't." She heard him say.

The leader turned to look at the man and smiled a smile filled with so much happiness. One that made Medusa question the sanity of the man.

"No, we didn't. I felt it." He looked over the crowd. "And all of you did to. He may not have chosen one of us, but we did our part. We brought him back."

Medusa looked on in mild shock as the leader seemed to pull the crowd together with only a few words. It was slow, but he eventually got them to believe in his words and by the end of it he was leading them out of the temple with an almost happy atmosphere.

"That is why the humans have survived for so long you know."

Medusa looked at the woman. "What?"

She pointed to the crowd. "People like that."

"People that want to summon the dead?"

"What? No, the human that spri-" The primordial sighed. "Never mind."

Medusa looked at the last of the group as they seemed to be walking down the steps of the temple. "I know what you mean. I may have hated humans and the gods even more, but I was once human. Looking at them from a different point of view only really makes them look even worse. They are the cause of the world's many problems and for that the earth hates them." Medusa then gained a slight smile. One so unnoticeable that even the primordial only caught a glimpse of it. "Though even as I say that one can't deny the good that a few of them they try to do and what they can accomplish if they work together."

The primordial smiled at hearing her. "That I cannot deny." Phoebe looked towards the door that they came through and saw that the open door did not show an open room but a blank white light. She knew that it was their time to leave the dream. So, she walked towards the door and beckoned Medusa to come through. "I believe that we are done here." And with that Medusa slowly stood, walked towards her and through the door to step through.

* * *

 **Play (fate apocrypha: Hope) one repeat till end, if want.**

* * *

Medusa woke up to the bright sun that shown between her bedroom curtains, bird singing on the top of the house, and the warmth of four little bodies that surrounded her.

She looked down and what she saw brought a smile to her face. There on the bed with her was her son and three daughters. Her son with the smallest of her girls partially on top of her. While her other two were on either side of them.

It was a moment that she wished would never pass. A moment that she would willing kill to keep still for the rest of time and if not then she wished that time could move on and not pull her baby boy into whatever fate had waiting for him. She hoped that Chaos had mercy on her and allowed whatever was going to happen to pass. Though she knew that no matter how much she hoped and even prayed fate would not change its course.

So, when moments like this happened she cherished them. She stored them in her memory and prayed that she never forgot them. For these were some of the best memories that she now has.

This new little family that she had gave her salvation in a way. It brought out the side of her that she never once used as a human. A side that almost every woman has. One that she was never able to use.

As she continued to cherish the moment she felt the slight twitch of her son and then heard the soft but cute yawn that followed the twitch. This caused the one next to him to then stir.

"Are you up Perseus?" She asked in a whisper.

She got a quick shake of the head and chuckled slightly. She knew not how her son grew up before being thrown into their world, but this time he was raised with three overprotective sisters and a mother who always clung to him when she could. So, to sum it up, he was raised with someone always near him or clinging to him.

"Perseus, when did you come in?"

"He came in when it started to howl and thunder outside." Was Sophie's tired reply for him.

Medusa cracked a smile. "Oh, and how did you know this? I remember putting him to bed in his own bed by himself."

At that Sophie opened her eyes wide. Now realizing her mistake, she blushed and hid her face in the covers of the bed behind Perseus. "No reason." She said through a muffled voice.

"I asked her to sleep with me." Said the still tired voice of Perseus. "I woke up when it was super windy and asked her to sleep with me."

"Oh Sophie, such a caring sister." Was Medusa's teasing reply. The girl only dug deeper into the covers. Medusa then turned to the other two. "What about you two?"

Chloe smiled. "I got up to get some water and passed your room. I saw Percy here with Sophie and I thought it looked so cozy. So, I hopped right in." She then pulled her still sleepy brother into a hug. "Plus, I was cold, and I know Percy is always so warm." She said while nuzzling her cheek against his.

Medusa smiled and chuckled. Then turned to her oldest. "What about you Eva?"

Her oldest looked away and seemed to mumble something that they could not hear.

"What was that Eva?"

"I inint wannn ble left ot."

Medusa smiled playfully. "Speak up Eva. I can't hear you."

"I didn't want to be left out."

Chloe giggled at that. "See that wasn't hard Eve."

Eva only glared at her sister who continued to nuzzle the cheek of her still half-asleep brother. "Shut up."

Again, Medusa could only chuckle and hope and pray that moments like this could continue. "Alright you four it's time to get up."

"Whaaaat, but I don't what to." was Chloe's response.

"Well grandpa is supposed to come over. So, we need to get up."

At that Perseus' eyes shot open. "Grandpa is coming over!"

Medusa smiled down at her baby boy. If there was one thing Percy liked more than her and his sisters, it was his pseudo grandfather. It was a surprising relationship with the primordial of time. Also known as grandpa.

"Yeah, he let me know yesterday that he'd be stopping by, so we need to get up."

At that her son quickly got up and in doing so dragged Sophie who clung to him as he ran off. She then looked down at the other two that were still there. Gave them a reassuring smile and watched then leave to do the same. Now leaving her the only one in her bed. She then looked at the beige colored ceiling and gave it an almost disdainful look.

"It was too good a morning."

"Momma. Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes."

"Are you sure Percy, you picked pancakes last time."

At that the godling pouted cutely but quickly morphed back into a smile.

"Then waffles!"

Medusa sighed, and she heard giggling from her girls that sat at the table behind her. Pancakes and waffles were Percy's favorite breakfast meals and whenever he got to choose a breakfast for her to make those were the two that he chose between. Though as she thought on it now, she really didn't know how to cook when he was younger and was still learning at the time, hell she's still learning the more complex ins and outs of the art. Though could you blame her for not knowing, all she knew how to make were dishes that were made from the meat of the occasional human or demigod that weren't petrified. Pancakes and waffles were her first decent tasting dishes she was able to make that Percy could eat. She didn't think it would sit well with the primordials if she put their future chosen one on an only human diet.

"Fine, but you have to start on your writing and reading now then."

"Whaaat? But grandpas coming over in a little bit and he said he'd take me out next time he came by."

"Then you better get at least half way then or you're not going out then." Was her smooth and calm reply.

At that the boy quickly focused on the book that his sister Eve had put in front of him. Her love for her son may stretch from one side of the world to the other, but she would have been damned if he didn't have some sort of education. That was one of the first things she had him work on when he was able to fully speak, which was actually at almost the exact age of two. Though as she and his sisters taught him the basics they were quick to realized that even though he didn't have accelerated growth, which guiltily she was grateful for, he had a slightly increased intelligence.

She'll be honest and admit that she didn't know why he lacked what most of the past godling possessed. Though his ' _grandfather_ ', or as she and his sisters knew him as Chronos, had been discussing with the other primordials. And decided that it may have been the human piece of his soul that may have affected him in some way. Which he also explained may be the reason his powers or abilities have not made themselves apparent yet. Though he also explained that his powers and abilities will eventually show up, but if we wanted quicker results he once again told her that he may need to experience something traumatizing.

She was so caught up in her musing and cooking that she failed to hear the door knocker be slammed or when one of her daughters had let Chronos into the house. So, when she finally turned around to begin serving them. She was startled half to death when she saw a man hovering over her son's shoulders and pointing at what she assumed was her son's work.

"Oh! My gods, you scared me."

"My apologies my dear. I didn't mean to." He said with a grandfatherly smile. "I was let in by my little Chloe and saw that you were busy with the food. I did not wish to bother you."

Medusa sighed. "It's alright, I should have noticed. Have to say that one of the downsides of being a stay at home mom is starting to show. Though I can't say I'm too upset at losing that trait."

Chronos only smiled his grandfatherly smile again. "It isn't to terrible."

"Hm, it isn't." She replied. "Now are you going to stay for breakfast or are you going to steal my son away from me before he gets to eat his favorite breakfast.?"

"Yeah pappous, are we going out today." Percy asked with excitement.

The old primordial turned to give a small sad smile to his pseudo grandson. Who funnily enough had his faced stuffed with waffles to the point that he looked like a chipmunk. "Sadly, I can't Perseus."

At that the boy in question pouted cutely and with those stuffed cheeks it broke his heart just a little more than it normally would. "I'm sorry my boy, but instead of going out for the day I brought some presents instead."

Even with Perseus' increased intelligence the boy couldn't help but act like a child when he was spoiled a bit. Oh yeah, he knew he was spoiled, if someone asked and his mother said no, or his sisters denied it, he would say it himself.

"Really!" He asked excitedly as he finished the last of the waffles on his plate.

"Yeah." He said as he pulled out something from his pocket.

As she watched the interaction between them from the head of the table, she smiled. Though that smile did not last long as she caught sight of the present that Chronos wanted to gift her child. In fact, the present only made her worry and brought on an anger that seemed almost primal.

As she watched her worry and anger only grew as the primordial spoke about what it was. "This is a magic seed. This seed is something that was once said to contain one of the first fruits that were created in the garden of Eden."

Perseus in turn gave him a confused look. "What's Eden. I never heard of this place?"

At that the primordial gave him a fond smile. "Eden is a place that was created by gods. A place that the first humans walked and stayed. A place that housed many of the first animals and foods that this world now has in abundance. Though as time went on the humans needed to leave. So, they packed up what they could and what the gods allowed them to take and left. The gates to Eden where then shut and left like that."

As Chronos explained the story Perseus stared at him and listened to the tail he spun. Though Medusa only watched on as the anger and worry simmered to even hotter levels. She knew that the seed itself was not dangerous but the more she looked at the seed the more she felt the feeling of Deja-vu creep on her. The feeling that she had seen this thing before.

"This seed was found by archeologist near Greece and is said to be the only remaining seed. None like this exist today and if they do. Then they are very different from what this one will be and look like." He said as he gave the seed to the boy.

Perseus in turn took the seed and immediately asked the one question that most would ask if given such a gift. "Can I plant it now?"

The primordial only nodded with a smile and in turn gave the boy the signal to do so.

So, Percy immediately jumped out of his chair and left to plant the seed dragging his closest sister, who happened to be Sophie, with him and called for the others to follow. Which they quickly did after seeing the look their mother had. Though, before Eva left she was stopped by her grandfather. Who seemed to have whispered something into the girl's ear, that Medusa couldn't here.

When they had left the room was silent. Neither moving to start the conversation for different reasons. Medusa because she was furious with what she was starting to realize what the seed might be and Chronos because he was coming up with ways to make her realize why he did what he did. He knew of the possible futures and why the mother was so upset. She had shared with him the dreams she would occasionally have and was told the same from the primordial that was with said mother.

"So… how have you been." The primordial asked but received no response. So, he tried again. "I see the form given to you looks fine, makes you look even beautiful." To which he got no response verbally. Physically, she stated reveal the features that made her the monster.

Medusa's form was given to her by Chronos to make it easier for her to blend into human society better. The form had the same skin tone as her normal one but her eyes, hair and figure. Instead of snakes for hair she possessed long straight dirty blonde hair that went to around her shoulder blades. Her eyes were not the same dark gold that could enchant most men, but instead a snake like green that was like her sons. Lastly, she did not possess the same physique that her normal body did. Instead of the slim sculpted figure that would make any man blush if they didn't turn to stone first, she possessed a slim body with little muscle and a figure was a little less generous when compared to her normal form. It was similar to a slim photo album model that one would see on the covers for Victoria secret and the likes. To her, the body felt fragile and quite easy to break.

Though with the anger rising to levels that he hadn't felt in a long time, caused the form to revert to her original body. The snakes that were her hair started to move and the golden eyes shone bright once again.

The primal like anger and worry only allowed a single word to come from her mouth as she stared down the man in front of her. "Why?" She asked through gritted teeth.

The primordial sighed seeming to age before her very eyes and adopted a very sad and disappointing look. "Something happened or rather is about to happen. Something that was out of our control. Something that we never saw, or thought would happen… Well at least not happen for another couple years."

At hearing that her anger seemed to calm down, but her worry grew instead. "What do you mean? What do you mean that something happened that you didn't see. Your primordials. Don't you have eyes and ears everywhere?"

The man smiled sadly. "We do to some extent but even with those eyes and ears we couldn't have thought of the scenario that has happened in the last few weeks."

"What could have happened that got you, a primordial, so worried."

The faint smile that the man wore disappeared at the question, and a look of worry took over. "I don't worry over our sakes. I worry over your son's. Something happened that wasn't supposed to happen for at least another ten years at the most."

"Wait, wait, wait. So, what your worrying about is something that was going to happen to my son in ten years. Something that I was not informed about." The man just sighed and was about to say something but was stopped as Medusa continued. "And not only did you not tell me, but I know for a fact that it involves that tree and that bullshit story you told him. Am I wrong!?"

The man before her sat there, not saying a word. To which she knew that meant she was right. As old as he was, she'd thought that he would be a better liar.

"I have my reasons." He spoke quietly.

"YOU HAVE YOUR REASONS! That's all you're going to say to me. That you have your reasons! That I should trust you with my child's life because you have your reasons!" When she got no reply, she stood up from her seat and continued her rant. "Do you even care what happens to him, or more correctly do any of you care for what happens to him! I know that he is your chosen king but at least don't pretend that you care for him!"

At hearing her final statement, the primordial stood up from his sweat as well and looked to the mother in front of him. Eyes glowing with power that she knew that even the gods couldn't understand.

"Is that what you truly think? That I or as you said, we don't care for the boy that we have chosen?" He asked calmly, eyes still glowing with power.

Medusa in turn stiffened for a moment but quickly regained her confidence. She knew that she just blew up on a primordial, not her smarted moment, but even after all these years, she still had her suspicions. She knew how the gods were and acted towards humans. Heard tales of the curtly that the titans later developed. So why wouldn't the primordials be any different. Though this is the first time she had call him out on her suspicions.

After a few moments of silence, Chronos closed his eyes and sat back down in his seat. He slowly rubbed his temples and only after he opened his eyes again did he speak, "Medusa, I will not lie to you and say that we all, at one point, thought like that. Thought of him as nothing more than a means to an end; our special pawn that we could use to make moves for us." He paused to take a breath but continued immediately afterwards. "That was a long time ago. All, and I mean all of us, have begun or already care for the boy. For that you may thank Prometheus."

"Prometheus?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. Still a little bit stunned by the honesty of the man before her.

The man nodded and smiled softly. "We sought out Prometheus for reasons, and he convinced us to watch Percy."

"Why?" She asked nervously.

"Sit, this might take a few minutes, or more, and I want to finish before the children get back. They don't need to hear this."

Medusa nodded, no longer feeling the anger, worry or nervousness that had been persistently there in the back of her mind. Though who could blame her, she knew that this all involved her son. It always did.

"Ok… So, where does this all start then?"

The primordial of time chuckled softly at the mother before her. Knowing that what he will say may cause her to hate not only him but the rest of his brothers and sisters. Though he knew for her sake that she must know. Even if the time she has with her boy is slowly drawing to a close. Especially with the most recent of events that has occurred in the world.

So, for a moment he thought, and thought, and thought. Until he gave up on where to begin. "Hm, I guess from the beginning then." He said quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing my dear." He said with a faint smile.

"Then say something."

The old man sighed. "It all started one hundred fifty years ago."

* * *

 **Eva and a Percy**

* * *

"Come on, let's go Sophie!"

"Perseus, slow down."

That is what she heard as she followed the boy, who had become her little brother, pull her sisters to the edge of the field that was their home. Though in actuality, the boundaries of their home were a little bit bigger. It was one of the first things that her uncle did when making and crafting the area the they live in now. The boundary, in all honesty, didn't really do much though. It mostly gave the animals, monsters or people the idea of leaving. Almost like an incredibly powerful hypnotism; just giving the suggestion to leave. Of course, there were rules and exceptions like people that we keyed in beforehand that don't receive any type of mental suggestions. Then there are certain beings, like gods and being that are strong both mentally and willfully, that could ignore the suggestion, but then again what god was going to come to some random little town in some random place near the Rocky Mountains. For that and a few other reasons were why they lived were they did. At least that was the mentality when this spot was chosen.

That was another thing that she was grateful for, as well as the rest of my family. The area that they lived in was part of a cute, small, and remote town. As strange as it sounded, her and her little family loved the people, even if it took her mother two of the five years to finally get used to them and have willing conversations with them, but It was the fact that they were so remote that they loved. To be out and not worry about the world, if only for a couple years, before the world decides to pull her brother into it.

She was scared for her brother. She, like the rest of them that understood the other side of the world and were scared for him. He had yet to have shown any appearance of even being associated with the mythos world. Besides, the slight increase in brain activity which made him a bit smarter than the average five years old.

It was so confusing to her that a godling, one that to her knowledge didn't share his domain, would show no sign of being a godling in the first place. Of course, her uncle believed it to be the fact that his soul wasn't completely that of a god. Due to the circumstances surrounding the fact that he still had a small part of his original demigod soul inside him, when he received the ancient power that gave him his domain and some sort of immortality. Yeah, that was another thing; according to her uncle, he received an odd form of partial immortality. Honestly, the boy kept his knack for surprising everyone, even when he was reborn into another life.

She had ideas as to why the things were the way they were and had solid proof for more than half of them. The thing that finally made her believe in her ideas were the words spoken to her as she left the house.

"Right here Sophie."

"Are you sure? I mean, why don't we do it a bit closer? It will get more sun and water" she heard Sophie ask.

She couldn't help but giggle humorlessly at Percy's response. "I don't know. Just right here seems right." Sometimes it was best not to question her brothers thinking.

As she watched him, she thought back to those words that her Uncle said to her as she left. She wouldn't lie and say that she knew how her mother's family worked, or that she understood them fully. She and her sisters were the only beings, that weren't primordials, that could even comprehend their thought process. And It was because of the words and having a slight insight to their thought process that worried her. What Eva's uncle asked of her, order her, _commanded of her_ , would be the first true step for the world to begin anew.

"I got the shovel!" Chloe yelled as she came closer.

"Give it here and can you help Sophie go get water."

"What? But I just got here. Why don't you go get it?"

"Wait, when did you ask me to get water?"

She gave her two sisters a look that told them to do it or else. To which she watched them quickly scurry off with a sad smile on her face. 'Still got it.' She thought with a sigh.

She then looked over to Percy who was observing the ground, making sure that it was the _best_ _spot_ for the little seed.

"Eva, can I dig the hole?"

As she started at her little brother's expectant face for the stainless-steel shovel. She was filled with grief for knowing that what she was about to do, no matter how unknowing her brother would be of this, would be the true cause of putting the plan that her family had in motion. There by setting him on the path that would lead to great glory, happiness, and peace; but also, great sadness, anger, and war.

"Eva are you ok?"

At the sound his voice she looked up at him and as a few tears began to build in her eyes. She watched with even greater sadness as a snowflake fell between them.

'The snow like in mother's first few visions of a tree.' she thought.

"Eva what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Percy asked with the cutest look of worry on his face as he rushed from his spot to hug her. Oh, by the gods did she loath that look at this moment. The worry they he held for her was misplaced. For this only made her job even more difficult.

With a quick rub of her eyes she detached him from herself. "It's nothing. Just a flake of snow." She said with a false smile that even she knew was not fooling her little brother. Thankfully, for her sake, he did not persist on the matter. "Where is the spot." She asked once her voice held no more trembles.

The brilliant smile that he normally wore came back. As he pointed to the spot just behind him and took a few steps back before kneeling on the ground. She quickly followed and got on her knees.

"Let me dig it for you. The ground is a bit hard from the cold." She gave a low chuckle and began to dig. Not waiting for his opinion on the matter. "Makes me wonder if this thing will even grow. With it being so cold and the snow coming."

"Grandpa said that it will grow anywhere because it is special."

"That it is." she replied with a humorless laugh.

With each dig, she thought of a curse for herself. With each need of strength, she prayed for more weight and for every ache from the weight to stop her. She knew that deep down that she was the one that needed to pull the trigger. She was always the strong one of the sisters and would always remain that ways for the them, even now when in this new life. She would be the one to take on the job that her other two sisters would refuse, and mother would never forgive her for. Both would hate her for this and not choosing to give them a few more years or avoiding it altogether.

She then stopped in her digging at that thought.

Maybe she could just do that…

She could just refuse…

She could say that she did but never do the deed. She could stop the future that awaited her little Perseus, or at least stop it for a time. If she gave in now, their plans would have begun soon. Originally, their plans weren't supposed to start developing for another couple years anyway. What was the harm?

But her uncle would definitely find out some way and would be beyond upset. That's not even including how her mother and the rest would react. At best they might punish her or the little family that she had, and at worst they would kill them and take Perseus away. Was it worth the risk.

'Yes, yes, it is.' Were her immediate thoughts.

In her panicked and stressed mind, she had forgotten how much affection her uncle had been towards her brother and mentioned that the rest of the family also seemed to enjoy him. That they seemed to grow attached. Though that was only going by word of mouth from her uncle.

"Eve are you sure you're ok? You stopped digging."

"What?" Again, she was brought back by the source of her worries. "Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Just a few more scoops."

"Ok."

Yes, she would hold off. Damn the consequences. She knew that they couldn't be that bad. From her point of view if Perseus stayed the benefits only increased. They could easy him into his powers when they came. Teach him from a safe distance about the other monsters. Plus, Perseus wasn't all that tied down to humanity yet. He only met other people when he went with his mother to get groceries. In a year he would start school and that would start the development of connections through the mortals. Mother already planned on showing him what he was and what she was to him within the next year. So, he could at least understand that not all monsters are bad.

With all that in mind, it solidified her resolve. Hell, she would tell her uncle when they got back in. That she refused and that he would have to wait at the very least a couple more years.

"Percy, may I place it. I'll let you put back the dirt with the shovel."

He gave a pout but relented anyway. "Fine."

She smiled at him and rubbed his head a bit, which got a small chuckle from him. She then took the seed from his opened palm and placed it into the hole.

The she looked back to him and smiled, "Here you go." And placed the stainless-steel shovel in his open palm.

As she was about to let go a loud yell from behind made her jump and jerk her hand with the shovel.

"Ha-ha got you!" Yelled Chloe as she fell on her butt laughing.

"Ha, the look on your face when I scared you was priceless. I don't think I've seen you make a face like that since that time when we bet whether drunk Hercules was going to sleep with a guy."

"Which I think he did. If I remember correctly." Was Sophie's wonderful input on the conversation.

"Oh, he totally did. That's why she made that face and she lost the bet. She had to sew life stings for a decade."

"Both of you shut it. It wasn't that funny, right Percy?" When a lack of response came she turned to see that he was on the ground covering his mouth with one hand trying to hold in giggles, while the other was firmly clenched into a fist.

At that her face redden from the embarrassment and with a huff she threw the shovel into the hole and stormed off. Seeing this Perseus, quickly sobered up and tried to get up to chase after her but was stopped by Sophie who pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I didn't mean to get her angry." He quickly said, his face adopting a pout that was rather adorable.

"It's alright Percy, its more Chloe's fault that she teased her too much." Which got a "Hey!" from said girl. "You know that she doesn't like to be teased too much and loves it when you look up to her. Seeing you laugh a little may have upset her by making her think that you don't look up to her."

"But I do. I look up to all of you."

With a smile Sophie looked down at her little Percy. "Hearing you say that makes me happy and I'm sure that it would make Eva as well. Why don't we finish this little thing up and then go inside to tell her, ok?" With a nod Percy agreed and quickly went to the hole that the shovel was thrown into.

"Hey, I'm going to go in and see if there is any food left. I didn't finish mine. That cool with you?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, I'll be right in with Percy."

With that she watched her go back. And turned to an almost done hole with Percy putting the cold gravel back in place.

"Hey Sophie?"

"Yeah."

"Does blood come in different colors?"

At this Sophie gained a curious expression on her face.

'Why would he ask that? He's seen Chloe bleed before and I think he saw me cut my leg once. Did he cut himself? He should have the same color as any normal half immortal… at least I think he should.' She thought.

"It depends, why?"

"I think mines black."

"HMM?"

"Yeah, I think Eva cut me by accident when you scared her." She then watched him look at the shovel. "Ah man, some on the shovel. Now I have to wash it." He pouted.

With a slightly pale face and small voice she asked. "Can I see the shovel Perseus?"

"If you promise to wash it."

"Perseus. Give. Me. The. Shovel. NOW!" At hearing the urgency and at the raise of her voice he quickly complied.

Walking over and placing it in her hand he looked down to the ground. She felt guilty for yelling at him. She was the only one in her family that had never raised her voice at Perseus. Always being the calm caring and most loving of her sisters. She even surprised herself with the tone she took with him.

When he gave her the shovel and looked at its stainless-steel form. She indeed did see a few black blood drops and a few streaks that showed that a few fell off the stainless-steel. The blood itself was blacker than the darkest night and seemed to almost suck in any surrounding light.

Upon seeing this she quickly dropped the knife and grabbed Perseus into a tight hug with his head on her chest. The boy for his part was very confused.

'Why was it so bad that he had black blood.'

"Is it a bad thing?"

"What?"

"Black blood?"

"No Percy, black blood isn't the problem." She pauses, choosing her next words carefully. "The problem is where the first drop lands."

* * *

 **Hey guys, BD here with just a few things.**

 **first hi, yeah sorry for delay.**

 **Second: yes, there will be other mythologies that will be in this fic. Which ones will make it to the end well? Well you'll have to wait and see. So now that you know this that leads to my number three.**

 **Three: I have not read any of the other mythology books from our lord Rick. so, I will not be basing it off that. I will be basing it off stories from other portraits and other stories that you have probably read or watched in real life. One example will be Hercules, if any of you are familiar with the Nasuvers/fate series, he will be a cross between the berserker Hercules and the archer version. Also, since this is AU some of Rick's and original content about some character will be different, again will be Hercules. He will not have the same back story and will have something that will make him less of an ass. Also, that thing in the blood of Olympus never happened. (thought that was extremely dumb.)**

 **Lastly pappous means grandfather in Greek**

 **I believe that is everything, please R &R**

 **So, have a nice day or night wherever you are BD out.**


End file.
